Tempting the enemy
by Tsukisaku
Summary: -¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi prima?-preguntó Tanya sorprendida. Sonreí. Prepárate Edward Cullen, porque juro que te haré pagar cada cosa que me has dicho y hecho; cada humillación, cada lágrima, cada insulto, cada desprecio, ¡Todo! ExB AH,UA.
1. Cambios

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic, que espero les guste. Aclaro que es lemon, así que cada quien lee bajo su responsabilidad.**

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de S. Meyer…**

**Aclaraciones: AU.**

.

**Advertencia:**** Esta historia contendrá escenas eróticas y lenguaje obsceno, así que si a alguien le desagradan, le informo que mejor se abstenga de leer. Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

.

**TEMPTING THE ENEMY**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**CAMBIOS**

**. **

Me encerré en uno de los cubículos del baño, me senté sobre la tapa del inodoro y me abracé mis piernas mientras las lágrimas resbalaban libremente por mis mejillas. Odiaba que esto continuara pasando, odiaba con todo mí ser que todos se burlaran de mí, pero sobre todo, lo odiaba a _él_.

—_¿Qué mierda estás leyendo? —me preguntó al tiempo en que me quitaba el libro que llevaba entre las manos. Levanté la vista y me mordí el labio al ver que se trataba de él._

—_¿Podrías devolverme mi libro… por favor? —pedí casi en un murmullo. _

—_¿Romeo y Julieta? —preguntó ignorándome—. ¿De verdad?, No deberías leer mierdas como estas, solo son basura. _

—_Además, tomando en cuenta, que serás toda una monja —prosiguió una de las chicas—, deberías leer cosas menos… románticas._

—_Mi libro por favor —pedí sin sentirme capaz de verlos a los ojos._

—_En serio, debes de dejar de leer esta basura —continuó ignorándome—. Leer lo que jamás podrás tener, es patético._

_Los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas, y yo no sabía que hacer para no llorar delante suyo. _

—_¡Oh, ¿vas a llorar? —preguntó con sorna—. Toma tú estúpido libro… _

_Pero antes de que terminara de hablar, el libro ya se hallaba dentro de un charco de lodo. ¡No!, ese libro lo tenía desde que era una niña. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas, y sin saber que más hacer, eché a correr al baño_.

¿Qué pecado cometí para tener que soportar estas burlas?

_¡Oh, si!..._ ser fea.

Bueno, no es que en realidad lo sea, pero ¡maldita sea!... ¿Por qué siempre me tienen que hacer menos?

Hasta donde yo sé, no es pecado vestir como una se sienta cómoda. ¡¿Qué mierda les importa si uso falda larga hasta los tobillos, o blusas de manga larga y holgadas?

Sólo porque no acostumbro a peinarme como una supermodelo, a maquillarme como zorra, o a ir a fiestas como ellos, ¿se creen con derecho a hacerme sentir basura?

Cualquiera diría que estas cosas no deberían afectarme, pero a mis diecisiete años, ¡claro que me afectan!... Lo he soportado a _él_ y a su "grupito", por cuatro años. ¡Mil cuatrocientos sesenta días de humillaciones!, de indirectas, de bromas de mal gusto, de propuestas asquerosas, ¡y ya me harté!

Y ya sé lo que haré para evitar que esto siga pasando.

Me puse de pie y limpié mis lágrimas con las mangas de mi blusa, salí del cubículo y caminé a los lavamanos para enjuagar mi rostro. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos un poco rojos, me observé un par de segundos y solté un gran suspiro. Era hora de que la ruleta girara a mi favor.

Salí del baño y caminé a mi casillero, los pasillos estaban desiertos gracias a que las clases ya habían comenzado, abrí el locker y saqué mi mochila. Aún faltaban un par de asignaturas más, pero como soy la más aplicada de la escuela, no creo que pase nada si me voy ahora mismo. Llegué al estacionamiento, y me encaminé a mi vieja camioneta; estaba a unos metros de llegar, cuando una risita llegó a mis oídos.

Bufé. ¿Cómo no imaginé que él estaría fuera de clases?

—_Me encanta cuando haces eso Eddy_ —dijo esa zorra entre risas. Traté de no prestar atención y de no hacer ruido, lo que menos deseaba era que me volviesen a molestar. Apresuré el paso, pero mi mala suerte hizo que me tropezara con una piedrecilla y que irremediablemente, cayera al piso.

—No puede ser —mascullé, me puse de pie y continué con mi camino.

—¡Con que saltándote las clases! —dijo _él_ de manera burlona—. ¿Quién lo diría de ti mojigata?

Mordí mi labio y apreté los puños, pero sin detener mí paso. _No le prestes atención_…

—¿Por qué tanta prisa? —volvió a preguntar—. ¿No te gustaría quedarte y ver el espectáculo?... quizá así, aprendas algo del sexo.

—Déjala Eddy —intervino su zorra en turno—. Seguro que aún está cabreada porque tiramos su libro al lodo… por _accidente_, claro.

Apresuré el paso y me metí al interior de la camioneta, inserté la llave en la ranura y la encendí. Decidí darle una última mirada y noté que sus orbes esmeraldas estaban clavados en mí, a pesar de que —aparentemente—, había vuelto a lo que estaba haciendo.

¡Que tipo más asqueroso!

Le mandé mi mejor mirada de desprecio y salí de ahí. Mi corazón martillaba con fuerza mi pecho y nuevas gotas saladas bajaban por mis mejillas, apreté el volante y apreté mis dientes.

—Te odio —mascullé—. Te odio _Edward Cullen _y ya verás lo que te espera… te haré pagar, lo juro.

o—o—o

Veinte minutos más tarde, aparqué frente a mi casa; me cercioré de no tener los ojos tan rojos y bajé de la camioneta. Cuando entré, me topé con varias maletas, fruncí ligeramente el ceño y busqué con la vista a mis padres.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté a Renée, mi madre. La cual parecía estar ocupada sellando unas cajas.

—¡Bella!, has salido temprano de la escuela —me dijo sin fijar su atención en mí.

—¿Por qué las cajas?

—Bueno… verás, a tú padre le han ofrecido un trabajo en Forks y…

—¿Nos mudaremos? —pregunté con la pequeña esperanza de ya no tener que ver al grupo del demonio.

—Algo así.

—Aquí traigo las últimas cosas —comentó Charlie, mi padre, el cual bajaba por las escaleras con tres grandes maletas—. ¡Bell's, estás en casa!

—¿Nos mudaremos a Forks? —le pregunté.

—Solo tú madre y yo cariño —respondió mientras dejaba las cosas cerca de la puerta.

—¿Qué?, ¿Se irán sin mí?

—No es eso hija —dijo Renée—. Lo que sucede es que no deseamos cambiarte de instituto, justo a tres meses de tú graduación.

—Pero me dejarán sola —repliqué asustada—. ¿Qué pasará conmigo?

—No te quedarás sola Bell's —aseguró Charlie—. Arreglamos todo, para que Tanya se viniera aquí.

—Ella vivirá contigo, para que no te sientas sola —agregó mi madre.

Me quedé en silencio y sopesé lo que estaba escuchando. Mis padres se mudan, a un pueblo lejos de aquí, ¿y me mandan a mi prima para que me haga compañía?... Supongo que no está tan mal, digo, al menos así podré llevar acabo mí venganza.

—Supongo que eso está mejor —murmuré—. ¿Cuándo llega?

—Por la noche —contestó Charlie—. Nosotros nos iremos mañana temprano.

—Los extrañaré mucho.

—Y nosotros a ti cariño —dijo Renée—. Y como sabemos que eres una jovencita responsable, estudiosa, inteligente y que no harás nada indebido, decidimos darte un pequeño obsequio.

—¿Obsequio?

—Así es —continuó Charlie—. Te compramos un auto mejor y menos viejo, es más… _moderno_.

—¡Pero amo mi vieja camioneta!

—Lo sabemos, pero precisamente por que es vieja, te compramos otro.

—Acéptalo ¿si? —preguntó mi madre, antes de que replicara algo—. Si lo haces, podré dormir tranquila sin preocuparme porque esa cosa te provoque un accidente o algo parecido.

Rodé los ojos y bufé.

—Bien.

—Estas son las llaves —dijo Charlie sacando dos pequeñas cosas metálicas de su pantalón—. El auto está guardado en el garaje, no es la gran cosa, pero te gustará.

—Gracias… papá.

Me disculpé y subí a mí habitación, tenía demasiadas cosas en las cuales pensar y casi nada de tiempo. La mudanza de mis padres parecía ser algo bueno, después de todo, así no se opondrán a los cambios que haré por aquí. Admito que me asusta mucho la idea, pero no dejaré que la situación continúe de la misma forma. Al menos no estaré sola en esto, haré que Tanya me ayude y me de algunos consejos.

o—o—o

—¡¿Qué harás qué? —gritó Tanya, mientras me veía con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—No grites, _por favor_ —rogué. Eran cerca de las once de la noche y todo el mundo estaba dormido, a excepción de nosotras, claro. Decidí que si quería que Tanya me ayudase, debía convencerla lo antes posible.

—¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi prima? —rodé los ojos y ella esbozó una sonrisa—. Enserio Bella, es que aún no puedo creerme que de verdad desees hacer eso.

—Pues créelo.

—Te felicito y claro que cuentas conmigo, lo sabes —me dijo—. Mañana en cuanto se vayan los tíos, nosotras haremos un viaje a Nueva York, juntaremos nuestros ahorros y los invertiremos en ti.

—No es necesario que gastes tú dinero —negué rápidamente—. Tengo bastante dinero ahorrado, y será suficiente.

—Como desees, de cualquier forma, a mi padre no le molestará hacer una donación a la causa —dijo sonriente, haciéndome sonreír. Lo que me recordó, que hacia mucho no reía de esa manera y eso me dio más fuerzas para querer continuar con esta locura.

A la mañana siguiente, nos despertamos temprano y despedimos a mis padres. Renée lloraba por el hecho de tener que dejarme, pero le aseguré que todo estaría bien, después de todo, si ellos no lo creyeran no hubiesen decidido mudarse sin mí. Y Charlie, en lugar de estar triste por dejarme, se la pasó dejándome instrucciones precisas sobre que hacer en caso de…

—Estaremos bien —les aseguré por enésima vez.

—Cuídense mucho y compórtense, por favor —nos dijo mi madre. Claro que me comportaría, pero de manera diferente.

—Lo haremos —aseguró Tanya—. Que tengan un buen viaje.

—Gracias, les hablaremos cuando lleguemos allá —dijo Charlie, antes de abrirle la puerta del taxi a Renée.

—Claro, que tengan un buen viaje —les dije antes de abrazarlos rápidamente.

Ambos me sonrieron y se metieron al interior del vehiculo; Tanya y yo nos quedamos ahí, hasta que se fueron. Después tomamos un par de cosas que necesitaríamos y pedimos otro taxi, estábamos a punto de viajar en busca de mi nuevo yo.

Teníamos exactamente, quince días para que se lograra lo deseado, y no podía estar más alegre y… _aterrada_. Admito que hacer esto me asusta y más que eso. La parte racional de mi cabeza, me dice que no lo haga y que olvide todo, es de sabios saber perdonar y de más. Pero mi otro yo, esa vocecilla que está escondida muy en el fondo, me dice que es hora de cambiar y de vengarme de todos aquellos que siempre me han hecho la vida de cuadritos. Sobre todo de ese _Cullen_.

Y justo eso haré… vengarme.

o—o—o

Los días se pasaron volando, justo como agua entre los dedos. El viaje a Nueva York resultó todo un éxito, estuvimos ahí una semana, recorrimos todas las tiendas de la quinta avenida y otras más. Tanya —quien es una chica del mundo del glamour— me ayudó a elegir mi nuevo guardarropa. Admito que fue costoso y que me dolió en el alma perder mis ahorros de toda la vida, pero no quedaba de otra.

Lo primero en mi lista era cambiar la forma en la que me visto, no podía continuar usando esas faldas largas y holgadas que —a pesar que me gustaban— eran el motivo principal de ese apodo que tanto odiaba: _"monja_". Lo mismo iba para mis blusas, poleras, chamarras, pantalones y hasta la ropa interior. Según Tanya, a la hora de iniciar la parte… _sexual_, era uno de los detalles más importantes. Me costó mucho trabajo aceptarlo, pero también es parte de mi venganza, sé que llegará el momento en el que tendré que dar ese paso y prefiero estar preparada mentalmente.

Lo segundo que hicimos, fue cambiar mi peinado. Al parecer, llevar mi enorme cabello castaño en una trenza, estaba muy pasado de moda. Fuimos a una gran estética, donde lo cortaron un poco y me recomendaron un par de productos que podía usar para que mis rebeldes rizos se definieran por si solos. Y justo ahí mismo, me enseñaron de que manera maquillarme sin que se notara demasiado, mostrándome los colores que más me favorecían y los que harían resaltar mis ojos, así como mis labios.

Lo tercero fueron los zapatos. Tanya dice que necesitan estar un poco más a la moda y —que de preferencia— deben ser de tacón. Por lo tanto, me obligó a caminar con ellos todas las noches y con unos libros en la cabeza, por toda la casa. Primero por la sala, para que no me matara cayendo por las escaleras; y después de varias caídas —y que logré controlarlos—, practiqué en los escalones y todos los pasillos. Caminar derecha, con zapatos altos y sin caerme, me tomó: ciento cuarenta y dos caídas, moretones por todo el cuerpo y algunos raspones. Y todo eso valió la pena, porque ahora ya puedo caminar sin tropezarme, caerme, ó matarme en el proceso.

Lo siguiente en la lista fue mi forma de hablar. Tuve que mentalizarme y aceptar, que de ahora en adelante, ya no hablaré de manera tan propia, si no que incluiré unas frases que jamás pensé usar. Básicamente me refiero a las palabras poco adecuadas, o mejor conocidas como: _groserías_. También me sometí a una sesión de "soporte" con Tanya. Ella se paró delante de mí y comenzó a gritarme de cosas, la mayoría hirientes, con el objetivo de que lograra controlar las lágrimas y aprendiera a defenderme. Eso fue doloroso, y lo digo porque jamás me ha gustado que me insulten o insultar a alguien, pero sirvió. Al menos ahora no se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas y controlo mejor mis expresiones.

Y por último, me instruí lo más que pude en el… _erotismo_. En los ratos libres que tuvimos, los cuales no fueron muchos, vimos unas películas eróticas y leímos algunas historias de lo mismo. De todo, creo que fue lo más difícil. No dejé de sonrojarme en ni un solo momento, jamás imaginé que existieran tantas posiciones y situaciones tan… _intensas_. Y de hecho, eso es lo último que aún no logro dominar, me parece que eso lo aprenderé conforme pase el tiempo. Tendré que investigar lo más que me sea posible, porque este punto, es clave en mi venganza.

Y el día de demostrar lo que aprendí, llegó. Por fin era lunes, reinicio de clases. Me levanté temprano, me duché con calma, y después, me dispuse a vestirme. Sequé mi cuerpo con la toalla y me coloqué la ropa interior, una tanga blanca y un sostén de igual color. Después me puse una falda beige corta, que me llegaba a medio muslo y una blusa de tirantes negra. Me puse los zapatos negros de tacón y procedí a peinar mi cabello, le coloqué la crema especial y dejé que mis rizos se amoldaran por sí solos. Maquillé un poco mi rostro y pinté mis labios con brillo.

Tomé mi chamarra, las llaves del nuevo auto y mis cosas de la escuela. Cuando salí, Tanya ya me esperaba en el comedor.

—Whoa —exclamó al verme—. Bell's estás hermosa.

—Gracias.

Le sonreí y tomamos algo de jugo antes de salir de la casa, caminamos al garaje y nos quedamos de piedra al ver mi nuevo coche. Era un mercedes algo antiguo de color azul, estaba hermoso, ahora si que mis padres se lucieron.

Nos montamos en él y me encaminé al Instituto. Mientras manejaba, mi corazón martillaba en mi pecho con fuerza y los nervios parecían tomarla con mi estomago. Respiré profundamente todo el tiempo, tanto que pensé que me ahogaría. Estábamos cerca y no había oportunidad para las fallas, era bueno saber que tenía a Tanya conmigo, de otra manera no lo hubiese logrado. Y entonces divisé la escuela, encajé las uñas en el volante y me recordé respirar.

_¡Vamos Bella, puedes lograrlo!_

—Respira —me recordó Tanya. Asentí y me adentré al aparcamiento, busqué lugar cerca de la entrada y observé justo a la persona que deseaba ver. Aparqué dos autos antes de su coche y apagué el motor.

—Es hora —dije mientras me acomodaba los lentes de sol.

—¿Segura que deseas esto?

—Por supuesto.

Ambas nos bajamos del auto y noté como varias miradas se posaban en nosotras. Supongo que debemos ser la novedad; Tanya es bonita, algo así como una supermodelo, pelirroja y de buen cuerpo. ¿Y yo?, bueno, imagino que no saben que soy la misma Isabella, ya que no traigo mi vieja camioneta, además de la ropa de monja.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la entrada principal y posé mis ojos en él, quien nos miraba con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro. Bien. Tengo su atención.

Prepárate Edward Cullen, porque juro que te haré pagar cada cosa que me has dicho y hecho; cada humillación, cada lágrima, cada insulto, cada desprecio, ¡todo!... Te arrepentirás por haberte metido conmigo, y aprenderás que de Isabella Swan, nadie se burla.

No me importa lo que me cueste… ¡Pero juro que te arrastraras por mí!

_Me desearás hasta que te duela._

—Ha llegado la hora —susurré para mí—. De tentar al enemigo…

—

_Continuará…_

—

¡Hola!

¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Creen que vale la pena continuarlo?

Si es así, espero que me regalen un comentario, ya saben que es mi único pago por escribir.

Me despido, y nos estamos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Que comience la diversión

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el segundo capi, que espero les guste.**

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de S. Meyer…**

**Aclaraciones: Por ahora solo habrá Pov Bella.**

.

**TEMPTING THE ENEMY**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**QUE COMIENCE LA DIVERSIÓN**

**. **

—Ha llegado la hora —susurré para mí—. De tentar al enemigo…

Sonreí de lado y continué caminando, tal y como había aprendido. Por suerte, Edward no sabía que le estaba devolviendo la mirada, gracias a los lentes de sol. Me miraba como si fuese un trozo de carne fresco, y él, un león hambriento. Mala suerte, porque en esta ocasión, los papeles se invertirán.

—Mi regalo de cumpleaños llegó por adelantado —murmuró con sorna, logrando que sus amigos comenzaran a reír como idiotas. Rodé los ojos y borré mi sonrisa—. ¡Ey! —nos saludó interceptándonos.

Nos detuvimos y lo miramos sin decir nada. Y enseguida, todo el grupo de idiotas descerebrados, se unió a él.

—Veo que son nuevas —comenzó con esa detestable y arrogante voz—. Si necesitan ayuda para algo, me ofrezco _encantado_.

—No nos interesa —bufó Tanya al tiempo en que empujaba a uno de ellos para seguir caminando. Imité su acción, pero lamentablemente Edward volvió a interceptarme.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa bonita? —preguntó acercando su rostro al mío.

—No tengo porque perder mi tiempo con un _bastardo_ como tú —bufé sin contenerme, para después empujarlo ligeramente y proseguir con mi camino.

Nadie dijo nada ante mi comentario, ni si quiera él. Sonreí nuevamente y supuse que había ganado el primer encuentro; esto será tan divertido, que casi puedo saborear mi victoria.

Una vez que estuvimos dentro del edificio principal, nos encaminamos hacia la administración, para que Tanya recogiera sus horarios y la llave de su locker. Mientras hacíamos eso, me preguntó el porque de mi comportamiento con ese chico.

—Bueno —comencé—; quizá no te conté _todo_.

—¿Qué es todo?

—Esta nueva yo, no es solo porque quiero lucir mejor —expliqué en voz baja—, también es porque estoy en busca de la venganza.

—¿De Edward Cullen?, ¿De verdad? —preguntó confundida—. Digo, ya sé que se volvió un patán y eso, pero pensé que tú…

—¡Ahg!, ni si quiera te atrevas a pensarlo.

Empujé la puerta de la coordinación escolar y caminamos al mostrador, para que le entregaran a Tanya sus cosas. Mientras ella se ocupaba de eso, me mantuve pensando en mi primera movida. Ya que es un hecho que se darán cuenta de quien soy en verdad, el sarcasmo y las indirectas no se harán esperar… y debo estar completamente lista mentalmente. No puedo permitir que me afecte.

Una vez que terminó con eso, nos encaminamos a la primera clase, la cual por suerte era la misma: Algebra. Mientras desfilábamos por los pasillos, todas las miradas se posaban en nosotras y eso me hacía sentir bien, aunque un tanto nerviosa, aún no me acostumbro a ser el centro de atención, pero imagino que conforme pasen los días, lo superaré.

Todo tipo de comentarios llegaban a nuestros oídos, desde: "¡vaya que están buenas!, ¿de dónde vendrán?, ¿esa morena querrá una cita conmigo?"… hasta: "pero que pinta de zorras, seguramente son unas descerebradas".

¿Quién entiende a todo el mundo?

Llegamos al aula de algebra y tomamos asiento en la parte de atrás, aún faltaban unos cuantos por llegar, y cuando digo eso, me refiero a "el señor idiota" y su grupo de amigos. Los cuales estoy segura, de que no tardan en aparecer. El profesor arribó justo un segundo antes, que el timbre indicara que la clase estaba por comenzar, dejó sus cosas sobre el escritorio y nos miró con aire de cansancio.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y comenzó a decirnos que esperaba que hubiésemos disfrutado las vacaciones, para así poder dar el máximo en el siguiente y último trimestre. En eso estaba, cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció el idiota de Cullen en compañía de sus amigos, lo miré de soslayo y fruncí el ceño, ¡Dios, cuanto lo odio!

Le sonrió de manera falsa al profesor y le dijo que se les había hecho tarde, para después acomodarse en su sitio, justo del otro lado del aula. Volví a enfocar la vista al frente e ignoré por completo la mirada de escrutinio, de la cual era autor ese Cullen.

—Bueno, por último, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, tienen una nueva compañera y espero que la traten con respeto —anunció el profesor, mientras leía su lista—. Su nombre es Tanya Denali y viene de Canadá.

Miré por el rabillo del ojo y sonreí al ver que Edward se acababa de dar cuenta de lo obvio, la cara de póker que poseía, era única.

—¿Y la otra dulzura? —preguntó Alec, uno de los "mejores amigos", de Cullen—. ¿Acaso no nos dirá su nombre?

El profesor lo miró como si estuviese loco y bufó.

—Usted ya lo sabe —le dijo—, ahora, prosigamos con la clase.

Escuché como los murmullos se expandían, y mi prima soltaba una risita, esto estaba siendo divertido, muy divertido.

El resto de la clase transcurrió de manera rápida, o al menos, para mí. No es que amara el algebra como tal, pero eso de los números se me da fácil, así que comprendí a la primera todo lo que el profesor nos explicó. Cuando el primer timbre sonó, me levanté de mi asiento y tomé mis cosas, Tanya me mostró su horario y le dije que la acompañaría a su segunda clase, la cual, no compartíamos.

Salimos del aula, y el grupo de idiotas nos esperaba fuera del mismo, Edward se paró delante de mí y me observó en silencio por unos segundos.

—¡Vaya, ¿Quién lo diría? —comentó con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro—. Swan ha dejado los hábitos atrás.

—¿Qué? —preguntó James—, ¿Me estás diciendo que éste bombón, es _Isabella Swan_?

Permanecí en silencio y con la vista fija en el bastardo que tenía frente a mí, era conciente de que James, Laurent y Alec, me estaban devorando con la mirada, y que su sequito de zorras, deseaban mi muerte, pero nada de eso importó, deseaba escuchar lo que Cullen tenía para decir.

—La misma —contestó—. Bueno, no. Quizá ya no la misma, más bien diría que es: _la nueva y mejorada_, Bella Swan.

—Isabella, aunque te cueste más trabajo —le dije secamente. En realidad no me gustaba que me dijesen: Isabella, pero solo por molestarlo, lo prefería.

—Nueva actitud, eso me gusta —dijo acercando su rostro al mío. Sus orbes esmeraldas parecían brillar más de lo usual, pero traté de no pensar mucho en ello.

—Aléjate, Cullen —mascullé, al tiempo en que lo empujaba con la mano.

—¿Aún me tienes miedo? —se mofó el muy…

Apreté los dientes con fuerza y lo fulminé con la mirada.

—¿Quieres ver cuanto miedo te tengo? —el muy bastardo amplió su sonrisa, así que decidí sonreír también.

Le tendí mis cosas a Tanya, quien parecía entender lo que estaba por hacer, y coloqué mis manos sobre los hombros de Cullen. Me acerqué a él y permití que se emocionara un poco, deslicé mis dedos por su torso y por sus brazos, unos segundos después, subí la mano derecha a su mejilla y dejé que la otra se acomodara cerca de su muñeca izquierda.

—No creo que miedo sea la palabra correcta —murmuré acercando mi rostro al suyo. Deslicé mis dedos, de su mejilla a su hombro izquierdo—. Por otro lado; _asco,_ sería más apropiada.

Y acto seguido lo sujeté con fuerza y -haciendo presión en su mano-, tiré de él y lo hice girarse para que cayera sobre su espalda. Una simple y sencilla maniobra de artes marciales que aprendí cuando tenía quince años.

—No te vuelvas a acercar a mí —le dije fríamente, porque a pesar de que no me veía, sabía que me escuchaba—. Porque _ésta_ Isabella, no se dejará de ti nunca más.

Tanya se rió sin miramientos y se acercó a mí, para después alejarnos a nuestra siguiente clase. Oh, si, esto será divertido. Sobre todo porque Edward no se quedará tan tranquilo después de lo que pasó.

—

—Aún no puedo creer que le hicieras eso a Edward —comentó Tanya, antes de darle un sorbo a su jugo. Habían pasado tres horas desde lo sucedido en el pasillo, y todavía se reía como si acabara de pasar.

—Ni yo, pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió —admití en un murmullo. La verdad es que aún sentía los nervios a flor de piel, pero me había prometido ignorarlos. Tomé la manzana que estaba en mi charola y le di un mordisco. Esperaba que comiendo, los nervios se alejaran un poco.

—Fue divertido —aceptó sonriente. Era un alivio tener una amiga como Tanya, era como el pilar de la confianza que me hacía falta en los peores momentos.

—¡Oh por Dios! —exclamó una voz que conocía perfectamente—. Lo veo y no lo creo, ¡¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi pequeña Bella?

Lo miré y le sonreí.

—¡Estás hermosa! —exclamó al tiempo en que dejaba su charola sobre la mesa—, no, quizá más que eso, ¡eres toda una diosa!

Me sonrojé con fuerza y luché con todas mis fuerzas para que pasara con rapidez.

—¿Jazz? —murmuré pidiendo algo de ayuda.

—Deja de gritar Emmett, todo el mundo nos está viendo —le dijo mientras tomaba asiento.

—A nosotros nadie nos ve, es a ella.

—Eso es mentira —murmuré—, pero gracias por decirlo.

Le sonreí y le di otra mordida a mi manzana.

Emmett y Jasper, son los unicos que siempre han sido mis amigos de manera incondicional. A ellos los conocí exactamente al mismo tiempo que a Edward, hace casi cinco años, cuando yo tenía doce y ellos trece. Yo acababa de llegar a Seattle y, al haberme saltado un año -gracias a mis excelentes notas-, entré directo en el mismo curso que ellos. Para mi era complicado hacer nuevas amistades, así que no hablaba con nadie y me mantenía callada. Pero curiosamente, ellos tres fueron los primeros en brindarme su amistad incondicional, cosa que un año más tarde traicionó ese bastardo. Y no solo a mí, si no también a su hermano y su mejor amigo; porque aunque no lo parezca, Emmett y Edward, son hermanos, aunque ahora solo se hablen para insultarse.

—Es cierto Bells —comentó Jazz—, estás muy hermosa.

—¡Gracias! —le dijo Emmett. Sonreí ante su efusividad y negué con la cabeza.

—Por cierto, ¿recuerdan a mi prima, Tanya?

—¡Cierto, pero que mal educados somos! —exclamó el oso. Así le digo de cariño, porque de verdad lo parece, es tan alto y musculoso, que con uno solo de sus abrazos, me deja sin aire—. Es un gusto volver a verte Tanya, lastima que ahora ya tengo a mi Rose, que si no…

—También me da gusto verte, Emmett —le dijo Tanya con una sonrisa—. Y a ti también Jasper.

—Lo mismo digo, ¿Qué tal te ha sentado el cambio?

—Bien, me gusta.

Agradecí mentalmente que la conversación pasara de mí a Tanya, la verdad es que no puedo acostumbrarme a ser el centro de atención, y honestamente, todavía sigue sin interesarme. Continué devorando mi manzana y sonriendo en ocasiones, era sumamente divertido escuchar hablar a Emmett.

Estaba tan ensimismada en la conversación, que ni si quiera noté cuando el séquito de zorras pasó justo a mí lado, y así hubiese continuado, de no ser porque sentí algo húmedo en mis piernas.

—¡Oh, cuanto lo siento! —comenzó Lauren—, mi jugo se cayó sin querer de la charola.

Tomé una servilleta y limpié mi pierna, por suerte, hasta para hacer maldades, es idiota. Me puse de pie y tomé mi jugo.

—Oh, no te preocupes —le dije haciendo una imitación exagerada de su horrenda voz—, los accidentes pasan. Y así como tú soda me salpicó sin querer, mi jugo también lo hace contigo.

Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le vacié todo el jugo en la cabeza. Todos pusieron cara de horror y ella abrió la boca sin saber bien que decir.

—Ops.

Escuché como algunos comenzaban a reír, en tanto el séquito de zorras salía de la cafetería. Las carcajadas de Emmett sobresalieron y se levantó para abrazarme.

—¡Esa es mi Bells! —me soltó y fingió limpiarse las lágrimas—, estoy tan orgulloso de ti.

—Gracias.

Tomé asiento nuevamente y Tanya me felicitó, incluso Jasper, a pesar de que decía que mi comportamiento fue un poco excesivo. Pero al parecer, estaba feliz de que ya no me dejara humillar, porque si esto hubiese pasado hace un mes, ahora mismo estaría llorando yo y no la zorra de Lauren.

—Y eso que no viste como derribo a Edward —comentó Tanya—, eso si que fue digno de ver.

—Eso escuchamos, pero aún no puedo creerlo —me dijo Jazz—. ¿De verdad enfrentaste a Edward?

Levanté los hombros e hice una mueca.

—Digamos que es hora de desinflarle un poco ese enorme ego que tiene.

—¡Soy tú fan! —gritó el oso, y movió las manos en forma de reverencia.

Y después de contar los eventos de la mañana, la hora del almuerzo terminó, así que nos vimos obligados a posponer la conversación para más tarde. Sobre todo porque no compartíamos más que una sola clase, que era precisamente la última del día: Literatura. Tanya y yo, tomamos rumbos diferentes también y me encaminé al aula de biología. Esa clase era de las más fáciles, ya que el verano pasado, tomé varios cursos intensificados, para obtener créditos extra para la universidad. Y lo hacía más fácil que mi compañera de laboratorio fuese Angela Weber, una de las chicas más aplicadas de la escuela.

En cuanto arribé al aula, todas las miradas se posaron en mí, y antes de que mis reacciones involuntarias me llevaran a sonrojarme, pasé de largo hasta mi lugar y mantuve la vista al frente. A los pocos segundos, un aroma -inconfundible para mí-, llegó a mis fosas nasales. Cerré los ojos por un par de segundos y me obligué a contar hasta diez.

—¿Qué quieres Cullen? —bufé sin si quiera verlo—, ¿A caso no tienes que follar con alguien, o algo parecido?

—Veo que has implementado nuevas palabras a tu vocabulario —guardó silencio por unos segundos y volvió a hablar—. Admito que el maquillaje hace milagros, aunque realmente nunca lo has necesitado, tú belleza es natural.

Fruncí el ceño y lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Guarda tus estúpidos cumplidos, para alguien que quiera oírlos —le dije fríamente—. A mí, hace mucho que dejaron de interesarme.

—No te creo —contestó con sus ojos fijos en los míos—; pero ya que lo mencionas, quizá ésta nueva tú, quiera aprender un par de trucos conmigo.

—¿A caso no te quedó claro que no te me acercaras? —pregunté haciendo una mueca de asco. Odiaba que fuese tan… agh.

—Dolió —admitió—, pero no, creo que no quedó claro.

¡El muy maldito se burla de mi!

—Lárgate —ordené.

—Éste es mi sitio ahora —contestó acomodándose en la silla—, Angela me lo cambió para poder estar con Ben.

—Maldito—mascullé, para después volver a girarme.

El muy bastardo se aprovechó de que Angela está enamorada de Ben, para poder sobornarla y así cambiarle su lugar. ¡Maldito!

Conté hasta cincuenta y me tranquilicé un poco. Siendo objetiva, esto es justamente lo que planeaba, estoy llamando su atención y eso es bueno. Mi venganza avanza perfectamente.

La clase avanzó de manera estresante, sobre todo para mí, ya que el profesor Banner decidió que sería buena idea realizar un experimento en parejas. Pero como ahora tengo a un descerebrado irritante por compañero, esto fue como un infierno para mí. Cullen se negó a cooperar, solo se limitaba a observarme y a hacer comentarios insinuantemente asquerosos, que yo únicamente ignoraba.

Y como mi mala suerte, aún me acompaña. Una vez que terminé de trabajar, el muy hijo de… se regodeó de lo bien que _nos_ había quedado. ¡_Nos_!, ¡¿Cómo se atreve a unirme a él?

Por suerte, el timbre sonó y pude alejarme de sus garras. Tanta cercanía no es buena para mi salud mental.

—

Cuando la última hora inició, la profesora nos pidió que termináramos de leer el ejemplar de Romeo y Julieta, para que la siguiente clase, pudiésemos llevar acabo un debate conciso sobre la obra. Al escuchar eso, me sentí terriblemente mal, mi ejemplar más preciado ahora era basura, y todo gracias a ese Cullen. Tragué saliva y me mordí la lengua para no llorar, ese tipo de recuerdos aún me debilitaban, y dolían mucho.

—Bells —murmuró Emmett, quien estaba sentado a mi derecha, justo detrás de Jasper.

—¿Si?

—Te tengo un regalo —me dijo mientras rebuscaba algo en su mochila, y unos segundos después, mi libro apareció justo frente a mis ojos.

—¿Cómo…?

—Nos enteramos de lo que pasó, así que fuimos a buscar el libro y luego se lo dimos a Alice, para que lo llevara con uno de sus amigos, que es experto en estas cosas —me explicó Jazz, en voz baja.

—Mil gracias chicos, son los mejores —les dije mientras tomaba mi libro.

—Edward es un mal nacido, jamás debió hacerte eso —murmuró Emmett.

Admiré mi libro por todos lados y casi ni se notaba que hubiese caído en lodo, abrí la primer página y leí la inscripción que mis padres habían grabado ahí. Éste era uno de los mejores regalos que había recibido y estaba muy feliz por haberlo recuperado. Así que inmediatamente me puse a leer, para cuando la clase llegó a su fin, yo aún seguía ensimismada leyendo.

—¿Cómo puedes leer mientras caminas? —me preguntó Tanya, mientras nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento.

—Aún creo que es en lo único en lo que sus reflejos no fallan —escuché comentar a Jazz.

—Pues yo por si las dudas, prefiero ir cerca de ella, para evitar futuras caídas.

Sonreí y no dije nada, estaba justo por llegar a la mejor parte.

—¿De nuevo leyendo ésta basura? —preguntó Edward al tiempo en que me quitaba el libro de las manos.

—La única basura eres tú —le dijo Emmett, mientras le quitaba el libro.

—También te quiero —le dijo con una sonrisa falsa—. Explícame algo Bella.

—Isabella, aunque te tardes más.

—Como sea —bufó—. ¿Por qué si ya "cambiaste", te sigues juntando con estos perdedores?

—Mira quien vino a hablar —bufó Emmett.

—Vete a la chingada —le dijo su hermano.

—Emmett, no vale la pena —le dijimos Jasper y yo al unísono. Normalmente cuando comenzaban a insultarse, todo terminaba en pleito seguro.

—Vamos —le dijo Tanya, jalándolo del brazo. Lo cual, agradecí mentalmente, ya que justamente llegaban el resto de los idiotas.

—¿Por qué no te largas también, Hale? —le dijo fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Está bien Jazz —murmuré.

—Ten cuidado Bells —me dijo antes de alejarse solo un poco. Lo que también agradecí, ya que eso me infundía mucho valor.

Edward paseó sus ojos de manera descarada sobre mi cuerpo y pasó su lengua por sus labios.

—Realmente estás muy buena —me dijo sonriendo de lado—. ¿Por qué no olvidas a esos perdedores y te vienes conmigo?

—No tienes nada que me interese Cullen.

—Que rápido te volviste una zorra —me dijo Jessica, quien recién llegaba con sus "amigas".

—Te diría que aprendí de las mejores, pero no —respondí—, la verdad es que ni para eso sirven.

—Maldita —masculló Lauren—, pagarás por lo que le hiciste a mi cabello.

—Le hice un favor, es horrible —bufé—. Además, en lugar de preocuparte por tu melena, preocúpate por cuidar a tú novio, porque si no, un día de estos te dejará por la zorra de Jessica.

—¿Qué?

—¿No sabías que ya lo compartes? —le pregunté con sorna—, pensé que por eso eran las mejores amigas.

—¡Eso es mentira! —gritó la rubia oxigenada.

—Pero si todos saben que te acuestas con todo el mundo —le dije—, incluso con James, y eso que es novio de otra de tus "mejores" amigas.

—¿Te enredas con mi novio? —preguntó la pelirroja.

—Aunque quizá tampoco te afecte lo de Tyler —le dije a Lauren—, ya que también te acuestas con James, los martes después de clases con Laurent y ocasionalmente con éste otro perro —le dije señalando a Edward.

Todos pusieron cara de pocos amigos.

—Agh. ¿No les da asco compartir parejas?, es peor que una orgía.

Y sin decir nada más, pasé de Cullen y caminé hacia donde estaba Jasper. No logré dar ni dos pasos, cuando una mano ya me sujetaba del brazo y me hacía girarme.

—¿Cuándo te volviste una perra, Isabella?

—El mismo día que tú te volviste un bastardo.

—No importa todo lo que hagas, en el fondo eres la misma mojigata —me dijo y yo sonreí.

—¿Y qué quieres, que te demuestre lo contrario? —le pregunté cambiando mi tono de voz.

—Disfrutaría eso.

Me solté de su agarre y acerqué mis labios a los suyos.

—Bien —susurré cerca de su boca—, pero primero déjame ver que tanto me conviene hacerlo.

Con la mano derecha, tomé su paquete y lo estrujé. Tres segundos bastaron, para que su polla comenzara a abultar sus pantalones.

—No, me parece que no es lo que estoy buscando —le dije al tiempo en que lo soltaba—. Lo siento Cullen, más suerte en tú próxima vida.

Me giré y me acerqué a Jasper, quien reía abiertamente por primera vez, en mucho tiempo. Me murmuró un "bien hecho" y salimos de ahí, para llegar a mi auto. Una vez que nos alejamos lo suficiente, solté el aire de golpe. Mi corazón aún martillaba mi pecho y mi mano palpitaba de manera curiosa, ¡había estrujado la polla de Edward Cullen!

Algo que no pensé hacer jamás.

Lo único bueno de todo esto, es que -nuevamente- el ver su cara de póker, valió completamente la pena.

—¡Sé lo que tramas! —me gritó a lo lejos—, ¡Y a este juego, pueden jugar dos!

Lo ignoré y seguí caminando. Por algún extraño motivo, su amenaza me asusta de manera ligera.

¿Qué estará planeando?

Mordí mi labio y respiré con fuerza.

No me dejaré vencer por ti Cullen, no _otra vez_.

—

_Continuará…_

—

¡Hola!

¿Qué les pareció?

Les agradezco todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, han sido maravillosos. Sobre todo, porque es mi único pago por escribir.

Me despido y nos estamos leyendo. Les prometo no tardar tanto ésta vez.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Un día fuera de lo normal

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el tercer capi, que espero les guste.**

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de S. Meyer…**

**Aclaraciones: AU.**

Por hoy, Pov Edward.

.

**TEMPTING THE ENEMY**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**UN DÍA FUERA DE LO NORMAL**

**. **

Bufé y azoté la puerta de mí habitación antes de que Alice me siguiera chingando con lo mismo. Estaba completamente harto de tener que estar escuchando la misma estúpida cantaleta. _"¿Por qué hiciste eso Edward? ¿Acaso no ves que te pasaste de la raya? ¿Dónde ésta mi hermano, ese que tanto queremos todos? ¿Cuándo dejaras de ser un imbécil?"_

¡¿No se cansa de meterse en lo que no le interesa?

Encendí el reproductor de música y le subí todo el volumen, para después dejarme caer en la cama. Estaba completamente aburrido y hastiado de estar encerrado, pero gracias a que la metiche de mi hermana le dijo a Carlisle y a Esme, lo del estúpido libro… ahora no puedo salir de casa, o al menos no de noche. Mierda, en ésta familia si que saben como quitarle la diversión a las vacaciones. Incluso se ocuparon de ponerle un candado a mis ventanas, para asegurarse de que no me fugara por las noches. Menuda mierda. Ni si quiera fue algo tan importante como para que me castigaran en las vacaciones. Digo, después de todo, Swan se puede conseguir otro libro como ese, incluso miles de libros como ese, sencillamente no comprendo el alboroto. Además, esa mojigata debería estarme agradecida, ya que la estoy ayudando a ser menos santurrona y más _realista_. ¿Qué clase de idiota se fijará en ella, si sigue leyendo cosas como esa?

Bufé. Estúpida Isabella… y estúpido yo, por pensar en ella.

La primera canción estaba por terminar, cuando todo se sumió en un silencio sepulcral, miré hacia todos lados y la casa estaba completamente oscura. Genial, además, ahora estamos sin luz.

—¡Emmett! —el grito de Alice, resonó por todo el lugar—, ¡Necesito que me ayudes con los fusibles!

Me puse de pie, tomé mis llaves y mi chamarra. Perfecto, ahora que esos dos perdedores están en el patio de atrás, podré salir sin que nadie me vea. Después de más de una semana de encierro, me lo merezco. Intenté girar la perilla de la puerta, pero nada, no abría.

¡Puta madre! ¡¿Por qué no abre?

Intenté una vez más y el resultado fue el mismo, bufé y maldije cuantas veces fue necesario. Esos malditos que tengo por hermanos… ¡Atracaron mi puerta!

¿Por qué no fui hijo único?

Volví a dejarme caer sobre la cama y cerré los ojos. Las cosas habían sido mucho más fáciles cuando éramos niños; jamás peleábamos, siempre pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos, cubríamos las travesuras de los otros, incluso teníamos amigos en común. ¿Y ahora?, nada. Ellos me mandaron a la mierda y solo porque yo deseaba algo diferente.

Hmph. ¿Qué estupideces estoy pensando?

Estiré la mano para tomar mi laptop y la encendí, es una suerte que siempre tenga la batería llena. Abrí mi cuenta de chat e inmediatamente comencé un par de conversaciones, ésta mierda es entretenida, sobre todo cuando le permito a unas cuantas tipas tener una fantasía conmigo. Quizá mi noche no vaya tan mal, después de todo.

—

En cuanto las vacaciones llegaron a su fin, me alegré por ello. No es que amara la idea de volver a clases, pero cualquier mierda era mejor que seguir en casa rodeado de esos perdedores. Normalmente Jasper y su hermana Rosalie se la viven en casa, ya que el idiota es novio de mi hermana y su melliza, es novia de mi hermano. Pff. Encima de que debo soportar a esos que comparten mi adn, también tengo que tolerar a sus noviecitos.

Aparqué mi auto en el mismo lugar de siempre y lo apagué, para después bajarme. Inmediatamente después, el grupo de idiotas que dicen ser mis amigos, se acercaron a mí.

—Hola _Eddy _—susurró Jessica en mi oído—, te he extrañado tanto.

—No me digas así, odio ese estúpido mote —gruñí alejándola de mí.

James estiró su mano y me saludó.

—¿Iremos a beber ésta noche? —preguntó después de que soltó mi mano.

—Mierda, si.

—Es bueno que estés de regreso, Cullen —me dijo Alec, antes de saludarme.

—Hmph.

Nos recargamos en el auto y observamos como llegaba el resto de perdedores de la escuela. Odiaba esto, odiaba tener que estar aquí y fingir que toda esta mierda me interesaba. Lo único que yo deseo, es poder largarme de aquí e iniciar una vida en solitario.

—¿De quién es ese auto? —preguntó Laurent. Giré la cabeza y observé como se acercaba un mercedes azul, el auto era algo viejo, pero no estaba tan mal. Inmediatamente recordé el auto viejo de Swan, y sonreí, seguramente ella estaría fascinada con tener un auto como éste.

Me mantuve en silencio y observé como el mercedes aparcaba dos coches más lejos, en el interior se hallaban dos chicas y no parecían estar nada mal. Seguramente serán de intercambio. Unos segundos después, ambas bajaron del auto y se ajustaron sus gafas de sol, para a continuación, caminar hacia donde estábamos nosotros. Bueno, quizá no se dirigían a nosotros, si no a la entrada de la escuela que estaba a unos metros.

Mis ojos las escanearon rápidamente y sonreí. Una de ellas era alta, delgada, buenos senos, buen contorno, cabello levemente rojizo, piel blanca; definitivamente una chica que tiene posibilidades de calentar mi cama. Regresé la vista a la otra y mi pene se removió ansioso, y no era para menos, la tipa estaba realmente buenísima, tanto que me daban ganas de probarla ahí mismo.

Era más pequeña que su amiga, pero eso no le quitaba ese porte de misterio y sensualidad. Tenía la piel pálida, tanto, que parecía que no le había dado el sol en muchos años. Buenos senos, ni muy grandes, ni muy pequeños… y eso lo pude deducir, tan solo con ver su pronunciado escote. Buenas curvas y apuesto a que un rico trasero. Piernas largas y torneadas… y… me parecen vagamente familiares. ¡Menuda estupidez!

—Mi regalo de cumpleaños llegó por adelantado —comenté poniendo mi mejor sonrisa. Esa que deslumbraba a las chicas, mis amigos rieron por lo bajo y me acerqué a mis nuevas presas—. ¡Ey!

Ellas detuvieron su paso y las escaneé una vez más. James, Alec y Laurent, se acercaron a mí y las rodeamos.

—Veo que son nuevas —murmuré lo obvio—. Si necesitan ayuda para algo, me ofrezco _encantado_.

Esperaba verlas sonreír de manera tonta e insinuárseme, casi podía saborear mi victoria. Estaba seguro de que sería el primero en poseerlas.

—No nos interesa —bufó la pelirroja, para después empujar a Alec y proseguir con su camino. ¿Escuché bien? ¿Me están rechazando?

Intercepté a la morena, antes de que si quiera diese un paso.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa bonita?

—No tengo porque perder mi tiempo con un _bastardo_ como tú —masculló antes de empujarme. Me quedé de piedra como por dos putos segundos. ¿Qué mierda fue eso?, me acaba de llamar… _¿bastardo?_

—¡Whoa, la dulzura es agresiva! —exclamó James. Los fulminé con la mirada y me encaminé al interior del instituto. Ninguna desconocida me llama _bastardo_ y se va tan tranquila.

Me deslicé por los pasillos y no las hallé por ningún lado. Mierda. Llegué a mi estúpido casillero y me recargué en él, algo en su voz no me agradó, parecía como si ya la hubiese escuchado antes… en algún lugar, pero ¿Dónde?... incluso puedo apostar a que lo dijo con más rabia de la debida. Cerré los ojos por dos segundos para recordar, pero nada, ¡no podía relacionarla con nadie!

Quizá le da un parecido a…

No. Imposible. Esa mojigata moriría antes, que cambiar su apariencia.

Por cierto, ¿Por qué mierda aún no aparece la _señorita_ "puntualidad"?, no pude evitar reír ante mi estúpida pregunta. _Señorita_. ¡Ja!

—¿Iremos a clase? —preguntó Alec. Abrí los ojos y lo medité por un segundo.

—Hoy, si.

Necesitaba ver si podía hallar a la maldita que se atrevió a decirme: bastardo.

El timbre que anunciaba el inicio de la primer clase resonó, así que nos encaminamos al aula de algebra. Odiaba esa estúpida materia, pero una clase no me matará. La zorra de Jessica se colgó de mi brazo, en tanto murmuraba cosas con sus amigas. Una vez que estuvimos delante del salón, me alejé de la rubia y abrí la puerta, el profesor ya estaba ahí y parecía haber estado explicando algo.

—Lo siento, se nos… hizo tarde —expliqué sin borrar mi sonrisa del rostro.

—Claro, como siempre —bufó con sarcasmo. Amplié mi mueca, en cuanto divisé a aquellas chicas. Atravesé el aula y me dejé caer en mi asiento, justo hasta atrás en uno de los rincones, y volví a enfocar mi vista en aquella castaña.

—Bueno, por último, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, tienen una nueva compañera y espero que la traten con respeto —anunció el maestro, ¿Cómo que una?—. Su nombre es Tanya Denali y viene de Canadá.

¿Tanya Denali? ¿de Canadá?... Swan tenía una prima llamada Tanya...

Santa mierda.

Paseé mis ojos por el salón y nada. Esa maldita monja de Swan no estaba, y ella jamás faltaba a clases, ni si quiera cuando estaba en máxima depresión. Regresé mi vista a la castaña y entrecerré los ojos. Ahora sé porque su voz se me hacía familiar; esa pequeña perra.

—¿Y la otra dulzura? —preguntó Alec—. ¿Acaso no nos dirá su nombre?

—Usted ya lo sabe, ahora, prosigamos con la clase.

Hmph. Claro que lo conozco, mucho más de lo que yo quisiera.

El resto de la clase pasó de manera aburrida y lenta. Estaba harto de tener que ver siempre lo mismo, ¿a eso se le llamaba clase?, era pura mierda. Era una suerte que los números se me diesen bien, así no tenía que estudiar para los estúpidos exámenes, ni mucho menos hacer trabajos extras. Ya no podía esperar a que la clase finalizara, necesitaba aclarar un par de cosas con esa pequeña perra y necesitaba hacerlo cuanto antes. No me importa quien mierda sea en realidad, no le pasaré por alto su desplante de niña ardida. En cuanto el timbre sonó, me puse de pie y salí del aula para esperar fuera de ésta. Todos salieron detrás de mí y mis amigos se colocaron a mi costado, sabían que deseaba arreglar cuentas con ellas, pero aún -como los idiotas que son-, ignoran de quien se trata. Unos segundos después, apareció en compañía de su prima y la intercepté, ella detuvo su paso y me regresó la mirada. Oh, claro que es ella, esos orbes chocolates son imposibles de olvidar.

—¡Vaya, ¿Quién lo diría?, Swan ha dejado los hábitos atrás —exclamé después de unos segundos. Fijé mi vista en ella y con mi mano derecha, jugué con uno de sus rizos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó James—, ¿Me estás diciendo que éste bombón, es _Isabella Swan_?

—La misma —murmuré—. Bueno, no. Quizá ya no la misma, más bien diría que es: _la nueva y mejorada_, Bella Swan.

Solté su cabello y le sonreí. Ella parecía fulminarme con la vista y aún así, lucía sexy.

—Isabella, aunque te cueste más trabajo —bufó secamente. Lo cual la hizo ver como una gatita enfadada.

—Nueva actitud, eso me gusta —le dije acercando más mi rostro al de ella. Nunca fue un secreto que ha estado loca por mí desde que nos conocimos, aunque antes no lucía tan ardiente como hoy.

—Aléjate, Cullen —farfulló al tiempo en que me alejaba de sí.

—¿Aún me tienes miedo? —me burlé. Tenía tantas ganas de verla morderse el labio, como siempre que se enfadaba y no sabía que decir. Eso era algo tonto, pero sensual.

—¿Quieres ver cuanto miedo te tengo? —preguntó y sonreí más. ¿Qué me haría? ¿golpearme? ¡Ja!

Le entregó sus cosas a Tanya, quien parecía divertida de la situación y después colocó ambas manos en mí. El solo roce, logró que una especie de descarga eléctrica me recorriera, lo que hizo que mi sonrisa disminuyera. Hacía mucho que no sentía algo como eso, la única vez que lo sentí, fue… hace cuatro años. Ella continuó deslizando sus dedos, hasta que dejó una de sus manos en mi mano derecha y la otra en mi mejilla.

—No creo que miedo sea la palabra correcta —murmuré acercando su rostro al mío, lo que me gustó menos, porque me hizo sentir otra pequeña descarga. Casi podía imaginarme besándola y eso aún no sé si sea bueno—. Por otro lado; _asco,_ sería más apropiada.

Y lo siguiente no sé exactamente como pasó, solo era consiente de que algo golpeaba mi espalda y que dolía. Tenía los ojos cerrados y los dientes apretados, mi corazón latía con suma rapidez y algo burbujeaba en mi interior.

—No te vuelvas a acercar a mí, porque _ésta_ Isabella, no se dejará de ti nunca más.

Sus palabras llegaron a mi cerebro perfectamente, y de hecho, era lo único que había escuchado. Estiré mi cuerpo y abrí los ojos, me topé con el horrible techo de la escuela y gruñí. Esa maldita perra se atrevió a derribarme.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —se burló el imbécil de Laurent. Varias personas se acercaron y gruñí nuevamente, esa perra me acaba de dejar en ridículo, pero ésta vez no se lo pasaré por alto. James estiró su mano para ayudarme a levantar y la tomé sin pensarlo.

—Toma, creo que te hace falta —dijo sacando un envase de yogurt.

—Que asco —bufé.

—No es lo que parece idiota —bufó rodando los ojos—, es ron.

Tomé el envase y le di un gran trago, necesitaba relajarme para poder pensar con claridad en mi siguiente movimiento, le di otro trago y pasé mis ojos a Jessica. Supongo que quizá una buena mamada, me relajará por completo. La tomé de la mano y la guié al patio trasero, mientras caminábamos, mis pensamientos viajaron a Swan, esa pequeña perra logró excitarme… _nuevamente._

—

—¿Entonces, tenemos un trato? —le pregunté.

—Claro —murmuró sonrojada—, solo espero, que a Bella no le moleste.

—Hmph, no te preocupes, Swan entenderá.

Le sonreí y me esfumé de su mesa. Ángela parecía feliz y ¿Quién era Bella para quitarle esa felicidad?, después de todo, yo solo le estaba haciendo un favor a esa pobre chica y al idiota de Ben. Regresé a mi mesa y tomé una soda, para después bebérmela casi por completo. En eso estaba, cuando divisé a lo lejos a Jessica, Lauren y Victoria. Las tres estaban por pasar junto a la mesa de los perdedores, y por su mirada, casi puedo apostar a que intentarán hacerle una mierda a Swan. Y dos segundos después, Lauren tiró su jugo y salpicó las perfectas piernas de la pequeña perra, entrecerré los ojos y me maldije por mi último pensamiento. Estaba en espera de ver a Swan salir corriendo, cuando ella se levantó y le tiró su jugo en la cabeza a Lauren, lo que logró que escupiera la soda sobre la mesa y parte de la comida de Alec.

—¿Qué mierda haces? —bufó.

Me reí sin poder evitarlo, James le explicó lo que acababa de pasar y se unió a nuestras risas. No importaba que fuesen del grupo, ellas se lo tenían merecido, por perras. Me puse de pie y antes de que diera un paso, el bastardo de Emmett ya estaba abrazando a Isabella, lo que no me agradó en lo más mínimo. Borré la sonrisa del rostro y me esfumé de la cafetería, no sé porque me irritaba eso, después de todo, hace mucho que dejé de estar en su "circulo".

Me encaminé al jardín trasero y me subí a un árbol, para después sacar un cigarrillo y encenderlo. ¿Por qué mierda me importaba tanto ese abrazo? ¿Por qué de repente sentía que invadía terrenos prohibidos?

¡Pura mierda!

Alejé todas esas estupideces de mi mente y me terminé mi cigarro. Biología estaba por empezar y Swan debe estar esperándome; me bajé del árbol y regresé al edificio, mientras caminaba por los pasillos, varias de las chicas me sonrieron de manera tonta y yo solo las miraba por un segundo. Era increíble ver lo que lograba una sola de mis miradas.

Llegué al tercer piso y me adentré en el aula de Banner, inmediatamente posé los ojos en Swan y mi miembro se movió inquieto. Malditas reacciones. Caminé en silencio hasta mi nuevo lugar y me senté, con la vista fija en ella.

—¿Qué quieres Cullen? ¿A caso no tienes que follar con alguien, o algo parecido? —bufó luego de un rato. Genial, me parece que aún es capaz de sentir mi presencia.

—Veo que has implementado nuevas palabras a tu vocabulario —comenté. La observé detenidamente y noté que llevaba maquillaje, unas sombras tenues en los parpados y brillo en los labios—. Admito que el maquillaje hace milagros, aunque realmente nunca lo has necesitado, tú belleza es natural.

Me fulminó con la mirada y me maldije por haber dicho eso. ¿de dónde mierda salió esa palabrería cursi?

—Guarda tus estúpidos cumplidos, para alguien que quiera oírlos, a mí, hace mucho que dejaron de interesarme —me dijo con odio. Sonreí.

—No te creo —contesté casi inmediatamente. Aunque nuevamente me arrepentí. ¿Qué mierda estoy diciendo?, odio recordar el pasado—; pero ya que lo mencionas, quizá ésta nueva tú, quiera aprender un par de trucos conmigo.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron y bufó.

—¿A caso no te quedó claro que no te me acercaras?

—Dolió —admití—, pero no, creo que no quedó claro.

—Lárgate —masculló.

—Éste es mi sitio ahora —dije al tiempo en que me acomodaba en el asiento—, Ángela me lo cambió para poder estar con Ben.

—Maldito.

La ignoré y fijé mi vista al frente.

Esto no estaba saliendo como deseaba; por más que intentaba provocarla para hacerle ver que seguía siendo la misma mojigata de siempre, ella lograba darme la vuelta. Ya no se intimidaba, ni se escondía, ni lloraba, ni titubeaba, ni se sonrojaba. Nada. Ahora era fría y se enfrentaba a mí, ¿Cómo es que en quince días, pudo cambiar tanto?, Incluso me adjudiqué los logros del proyecto que nos dejó Banner, y ella en lugar de aceptarlo y quedarse callada, comenzó a murmurar maldiciones, mencionando cuanto me odiaba y despreciaba.

El resto de las clases pasó rápidamente, aunque para mi desgracia, me la pasaba pensando en Swan. Ahora que no tenía el control sobre ella, me ponía todo histérico y eso me enfurecía. Es un reto frustrante, pero interesante. ¿Qué tanto habrá logrado cambiar?

Al término de las clases, decidí esperar cerca de la salida principal, para hacer otro de mis movimientos. Alec y James comenzaron a parlotear sobre lo que haríamos esa noche, y yo solo me limité a fingir que prestaba atención; unos minutos más tarde, apareció Bella con todo el grupo de perdedores, me acerqué y fijé la vista en el libro que leía.

Así que Alice logró que lo arreglaran…

—¿De nuevo leyendo ésta basura? —pregunté mientras alejaba el libro de sus manos. Ella levantó la mirada e intentó matarme con sus ojos.

—La única basura eres tú —dijo Emmett quitándome el libro. Maldito entrometido.

—También te quiero —le dije secamente—. Explícame algo Bella… —pero antes de decir algo más, ella me interrumpió.

—Isabella, aunque te tardes más —¿otra vez esa mierda?

—Como sea —bufé—. ¿Por qué si ya "cambiaste", te sigues juntando con estos perdedores?

—Mira quien vino a hablar —bufó Emmett.

—Vete a la chingada —le dije fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Emmett, no vale la pena —intervinieron el idiota de Jasper y Bella. Sonreí y lo reté con la mirada, sabía que ante sus músculos no tenía mucha oportunidad, pero tenía varios trucos infalibles.

—Vamos —le dijo Tanya, jalándolo del brazo justo cuando mis amigos se acercaron.

—¿Por qué no te largas también, Hale? —mascullé observándolo de soslayo. Él pareció meditarlo y apreté los puños con fuerza.

—Está bien Jazz —le dijo Swan.

Hale se alejó un poco de nosotros y le sonreí a la pequeña perra. La devoré con la vista y mi pene se removió inquieto, pasé mi lengua por mis labios y me imaginé probándola. Apuesto a que es algo que ella también ansía.

—Realmente estás muy buena, ¿Por qué no olvidas a esos perdedores y te vienes conmigo?

Estaba por comprobar que tanto había cambiado la monja.

—No tienes nada que me interese Cullen.

—Que rápido te volviste una zorra —rodé los ojos y bufé. Jessica, como siempre, metiendo la nariz donde nadie la llama.

—Te diría que aprendí de las mejores, pero no —le dijo—, la verdad es que ni para eso sirven —no pude evitar reírme.

—Maldita —masculló Lauren—, pagarás por lo que le hiciste a mi cabello.

—Le hice un favor, es horrible; además, en lugar de preocuparte por tu melena, preocúpate por cuidar a tú novio, porque si no, un día de estos te dejará por la zorra de Jessica.

—¿Qué?

—¿No sabías que ya lo compartes?, pensé que por eso eran las mejores amigas.

—¡Eso es mentira! —gritó la rubia oxigenada.

—Pero si todos saben que te acuestas con todo el mundo, incluso con James, y eso que es novio de otra de tus "mejores" amigas.

—¿Te enredas con mi novio? —preguntó la pelirroja.

—Aunque quizá tampoco te afecte lo de Tyler, ya que también te acuestas con James, los martes después de clases con Laurent y ocasionalmente con éste otro perro —dijo señalándome.

Fruncí el ceño y traté de cavilar lo que pasaba. ¿Cuándo se volvió esto una conversación de mujeres?

—Agh. ¿No les da asco compartir parejas?, es peor que una orgía.

¿Quién mierda se cree para humillarnos de ésta manera?

Ella pasó de mí, pero casi un segundo después, la tomé del brazo y la obligué a encararme.

—¿Cuándo te volviste una perra, Isabella?

—El mismo día que tú te volviste un bastardo.

Hmph. Sabía exactamente a lo que se refería, pero eso no fue culpa mía, fue de ambos.

—No importa todo lo que hagas, en el fondo eres la misma mojigata.

—¿Y qué quieres, que te demuestre lo contrario? —preguntó soltándose de mi agarre

—Disfrutaría eso —admití, mientras me la imaginaba chapándomela con esa boquita. Acercó sus labios a los míos y sonrió ligeramente.

—Bien, pero primero déjame ver que tanto me conviene hacerlo.

¿Exactamente que significa…?

Y antes de si quiera terminar de formular mi pregunta, una de las manos de Bella se posó sobre mi miembro y lo estrujó de manera deliciosa, tanto, que mi polla comenzó a palpitar y a crecer sin miramientos.

—No, me parece que no es lo que estoy buscando, lo siento Cullen, más suerte en tú _próxima vida_.

Retiró su mano y se giró para caminar junto al idiota de Jasper. Me quedé de piedra por unos segundos, ¿Qué es lo que trama al tocarme de esa manera?, ¿A caso ella planea algo?, claro, eso debe ser, no hay otra explicación.

Mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza y mis labios estaban completamente secos, miré el bulto en mis pantalones y gruñí. ¿Quién se cree para dejarme con semejante problema?

La observé fijamente mientras caminaba y parecía estar feliz con su hazaña, apreté los puños con fuerza y de golpe regresaron a mí las palabras que me dijo antes: _"No te vuelvas a acercar a mí, porque ésta Isabella, no se dejará de ti nunca más"._

—¡Sé lo que tramas! ¡Y a este juego, pueden jugar dos! —grité. Sabía que me había escuchado y quería que estuviese preparada. Después de todo, sobre advertencia no hay engaño. Si Swan, cree que puede venir e intentar vengarse de mí, está muy equivocada.

¿A caso no ha aprendido que nadie me gana?

Apreté mis dientes con tanta fuerza, que rechinaron, bajé la vista nuevamente y vi que mi erección había desaparecido, bien. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y salí de la escuela, aún podía escuchar los gritos de esas tres locas y lo que menos deseaba, era verme implicado en un lío de faldas. Caminé hasta mi volvo y abrí la puerta del conductor, para después acomodarme. Lo que más necesitaba era un toque de adrenalina, proporcionado por la alta velocidad. Encendí el auto y aceleré, necesitaba sacar toda ésta mierda de Bella de mi cabeza, o terminaré más loco de lo que estoy. Tanta cercanía, no puede ser nada buena.

En cuanto me vi en la calle principal, aceleré.

Si Swan quiere jugar con fuego, que así sea… terminaremos _ardiendo_, _juntos_, en mí cama. Como que me llamo: Edward Cullen.

—

Continuará…

—

¡Hola!

¿Cómo están?

Espero que el capi haya sido de su agrado, sé que no avanzamos mucho, pero tenemos el punto de vista de Eddy, y es que, a partir de ahora, iré entremezclando sus Povs.

Bueno, agradezco muchísimo todos y cada uno de sus comentarios. Son muy valiosos para mí, ya que son mi único pago por escribir y mi única fuente de inspiración. Recuerden, si ésta autora no tiene reviews, no hay inspiración y por lo tanto, no hay conti.

Me despido y nos estamos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


	4. Un pasado muy vívido I

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el cuarto capi, que espero les guste.**

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de S. Meyer…**

**Aclaraciones: AU.**

En esta ocasión, tanto Bella como Edward, serán los narradores.

.

**TEMPTING THE ENEMY**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**UN PASADO MUY VÍVIDO**

**. **

**Bella Pov. **

—_¿Por qué te agradan? —le pregunté mientras los observábamos de lejos._

—_¿Y porqué no lo harían? —respondió—. Míralos, ellos saben como divertirse, además son populares y atraen a muchas chicas._

—_¿Ya te interesan las mujeres? —me burlé. Él pasó un brazo por mis hombros y acercó su boca a mí oído._

—_Si, pero no te pongas celosa, que también hay para ti —su comentario logró que me sonrojara por completo._

—_Edward —me quejé soltándome de su agarre, lo que logró que empezara a reír. _

—_Sabes que me amas —dijo guiñándome un ojo. Mi sonrojo se incrementó y evité su mirada._

—_Si, como digas —murmuré. _

—_Ya en serio —me dijo poniéndose más serio—. Te aseguro que seré uno de ellos, no importa lo que tenga que hacer. _

_No le dije nada y continué caminando. No podía comprender porque era tan importante para él unirse a ese grupo de tontos mimados, si eran todo lo que odiábamos. _

—

El sol dio de lleno en mi rostro y me removí, sabía que era hora de levantarse, incluso aunque todavía no sonara el despertador. Tallé mis ojos y me senté en la cama, no me sentía muy bien, hacia mucho que no soñaba con Cullen y ahora… me invadían esos recuerdos del pasado. Sacudí la cabeza y me levanté para encaminarme al baño, no tenía nada de ganas de pensar más en ese tema, era doloroso y triste.

Después de ducharme, me arreglé y bajé a la cocina para desayunar un poco. Tanya ya estaba ahí, así que estuvimos conversando un rato antes de que llegara la hora de partir al Instituto. De entre todo lo que hablamos, me hizo ver que debía ser un poco más flexible con Cullen, si es que quería lograr mi cometido. _"Se trata de hacer que te ame, no que te odie"_ dijo. ¡Lo sé!, pero del odio al amor… eso también cuenta ¿cierto?

Una vez que llegamos al instituto, tomamos rutas diferentes ya que teníamos literatura y yo aún debía pasar por un libro que me había dejado en el casillero. Mientras caminaba, la mayoría de los chicos me observaban con gran interés al igual que el día anterior, pero me parecía que ahora lo hacían para corroborar si verdaderamente sería Isabella Swan y no una impostora. No les dediqué ni una sola de mis miradas y caminé con la cabeza en alto, aunque mi corazón martillaba con fuerza mi pecho. Una vez que llegué a mi casillero, tomé una gran bocanada de aire y lo abrí para sacar mi libro; estaba rebuscando bastante entretenida, cuando sentí como dos fuertes manos se deslizaban por mi cintura y un cuerpo se pegaba a mi espalda. Me tensé por completo al saber de quien se trataba, su característico aroma inundó mis fosas nasales y su aliento rozó mi cuello.

Mi corazón se disparó y mi estomago dio un vuelco. ¡Maldita sea!

—Buenos días… Bella.

Un escalofrío recorrió cada parte de mi cuerpo, pero intenté que no se me notara, lo que menos necesitaba era que Cullen se diese cuenta de lo mucho que me estaba afectando.

—Aleja tus garras de mí, Cullen —mascullé al tiempo en que enterraba las uñas en sus manos, él soltó un gruñido y solo atrapó mis manos debajo de las suyas, intenté forcejear, pero él me lo impidió.

—Pórtate bien, pequeña perra —murmuró en mi oído.

—Suéltame, o atente a las consecuencias —mascullé furiosa. Estaba lista para aplicar otro movimiento de defensa personal, pero antes de que lograra mover un solo dedo, Cullen pagó su anatomía más a mí y sentí otro escalofrío recorrerme en cuanto su polla se restregó en mi culo, apreté los dientes y sentí mis mejillas arder debido a la furia.

Levanté la pierna derecha levemente y la dejé caer con fuerza sobre su pie, automáticamente me soltó y retrocedió un paso, me giré lo fulminé con la mirada.

—¿Qué mierda pasa contigo? —bufé furiosa—. ¿Cómo te atreves a…?

El esbozó una de sus típicas sonrisas de: _"Soy el hombre más deslumbrante que has visto en tú jodida vida"_ y volvió a acercarse a mí.

—¿Eso es lo que deseas, no? —dijo con sorna—. Te advertí que a éste juego pueden jugar dos.

—No sé de que hablas, yo no estoy jugando a nada —mentí descaradamente—. Lo único que deseo es que te alejes de mí, ¿acaso tú cerebro no logra comprender eso?

—Ya te demostraré cuanto me deseas —dijo antes de girarse y alejarse de mí.

¡Maldito, maldito y mil veces maldito!

Si cree que puede voltear mi estrategia contra mi misma, está muy equivocado. Tomé mi libro y azoté la puertecilla del casillero, estaba tan furiosa que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas golpear algo. Caminé hasta el aula de Literatura y tomé asiento, inmediatamente Emmett y Jazz me saludaron, y lograron que un poco de la ira que sentía se disipara. Casi inmediatamente arribó la profesora, así que el debate que teníamos pendiente de Romeo y Julieta, inició.

—Señorita Swan —me llamó la maestra, una vez que terminó la clase—. ¿Puedo robarle unos segundos?

Asentí y me acerqué a su escritorio.

—Necesito que me haga un favor —inició con rapidez—. Usted es la mejor de mis alumnas y tengo otro alumno que necesita unas asesorías para poder pasar la materia.

—¿Asesorías?

—Si, necesito que le ayude a repasar todo lo de éste semestre y que lo supervise con un proyecto que le he encomendado. Si me ayuda con esto, tendrá créditos extra.

¿Ser la tutora de alguien no será tan malo, o si?

Además, necesito los créditos extra ya que así, mi promedio subirá considerablemente y será excelente para mi solicitud de la universidad.

—Acepto.

—Bien —rebuscó en sus papeles y me entregó una pequeña hoja—. Aquí está el nombre del estudiante y los temas que necesita estudiar.

—De acuerdo —tomé la hoja y le sonreí a la profesora.

—Cuento con usted, Swan.

Asentí y salí del aula, mientras caminaba, leí lo que decía la hoja. Los temas eran sencillos, así que si trabajábamos arduamente, seguro que pasaría su examen con calificación perfecta. Busqué el nombre del alumno y me quedé de piedra.

—¿Qué pasa Bells? —escuché la voz de Tanya a lo lejos, pero no lograba articular sonido alguno.

¡Ese maldito!, estoy segura que esto es cosa suya.

—¿Bella? —la voz de Jasper me regresó a la realidad, lo miré y le mostré la hoja.

—Tengo que ser su tutora —mascullé de mala gana. Tanya y Emmett se acercaron a Jazz para leer la hoja, y después de dos segundos soltaron un simple: "Oh".

—Lo mataré —bufé apretando los puños con fuerza.

—o—o—o—

**Edward Pov.**

Después de mi pequeño encuentro con Bella, me encaminé a la clase de física. Estaba seguro que en cuanto se enterara de que debía ser mi tutora, se enfurecería aún más. Esa era una jugada que ya había olvidado que tenía planeada, pero que me sirve bastante. Justo antes de las vacaciones, la profesora me informó que debía ponerme al día en su materia de mierda o reprobaría, así que tras analizarlo minuciosamente, le sugerí que Swan fuese mi tutora, aunque en aquellas fechas lo hacía más porque realmente ella es la única a la cual le permitía explicarme algo de la escuela.

Llegué al salón y me senté en el lugar de siempre, James y Alec se acercaron un poco y me preguntaron que tal me había ido, sonreí y con eso les bastó para comprender, chocaron sus manos y murmuraron cosas a las cuales no presté atención. Mi mente estaba más ocupada en idear posibles escenas, donde Bella y yo estábamos solos, en su casa, desnudos y la hacía gemir. Estaba tan ensimismado, que ni siquiera noté cuando el profesor entró al aula y comenzó la clase.

—

—_¿Seguro que no comprendes esto, o lo haces para tomarme el pelo? —preguntó Bella arqueando una ceja. _

—_¿Disfrutas esto, no? —bufé. Ella sabía cuanto odiaba la gramática y todavía se daba el lujo de burlarse de mí._

—_Perdón, Edward. Pero es que… si pusieras más atención en clase, no tendría que ayudarte con la tarea ahora._

—_Odio la tarea, quien la inventó seguro que era un amargado de pacotilla que no tenía vida —bufé. Bella soltó una risita y acercó su libro para explicarme unos cuantos conceptos. Olisqueé su perfume y cerré los ojos, me encantaba porque era como estar en un campo repleto de fresas y flores de aromas únicos. La escuchaba hablar, pero no prestaba la más mínima atención, no sabía exactamente porque, pero ella comenzaba a despertar en mí ciertos sentimientos que no comprendía del todo. _

—_¡Edward! —su gritó logró que abriera los ojos de golpe._

—_¿Qué?_

—_¿Estabas dormido?_

_Observé sus ojos color chocolate y le sonreí, ella se sonrojó levemente y negué con la cabeza._

—_Siento que así comprendo mejor._

—_Claro —dijo rodando los ojos—. Si no prestas atención te las arreglarás tú solo._

—_Prometo concentrarme —murmuré._

_No estaba seguro del porque, pero a mis casi catorce años, Bella llamaba mi atención de un modo extraño. No me gusta porque mi corazón late por otra, pero entonces, ¿Qué es lo que me pasa con Bells?_

—

Sentí una fuerte punzada en mi cabeza y eso me trajo de golpe a la realidad, parpadeé y observé a mí alrededor.

—Señor Cullen, siento aburrirlo con mi clase, pero ¿le importaría prestar algo de atención?

James, Alec y Laurent rieron por lo bajo y yo solo farfullé alguna incoherencia. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese profesor de mierda golpearme con su borrador en la cabeza?

Enfoqué la vista al frente y fingí que leía, estaba confundido, ¿Por qué tuve que recordar eso?, una patética escena de los mejores amigos. ¡Menuda mierda!

En cuanto la clase finalizó, nos encaminamos al gimnasio, tocaba clase de deportes y debíamos cambiarnos de ropa antes. A mis costados caminaban mis amigos como siempre y conversaban sobre las perras de sus ex novias, al parecer ahora ninguna de ellas deseaba estar cerca de nosotros por un tiempo. Eso me alegraba, así no tendría que escucharlas tirar su veneno en contra de todo el mundo, eran buenas mamando, pero bastante irritantes.

—Todavía no comprendo como es que se sienten ofendidas —comentó James—, después de todo, ellas son las zorras que nos provocan.

—Si, creo que deberían estar agradecidas por lograr que las falláramos —continuó Laurent.

—Además, he tenido mejores bocas en mi polla —prosiguió Alec.

No dije nada y terminé de cambiarme de ropa, al escucharlos hablar, recordé las palabras de Swan: _"¿No les da asco compartir parejas?, es peor que una orgía"_ . Sonreí, quizá tenía un poco de razón. Tendré que conseguirme otra zorra.

Salí de los vestidores y caminé hacia las gradas, la profesora ya estaba ahí, con un montón de balones a sus pies y dos en sus manos. Pasé mi mirada por las mujeres y mi pene se removió inquieto en cuanto divisé a Bella. Puta Swan. Llevaba los shorts más cortos y malditamente provocativos que jamás le vi en toda la jodida vida, pero además no era todo, su blusa se ceñía a su perfecto cuerpo y marcaba sus perfectos senos. Mi polla se endureció y pasé mi lengua por mis labios, la observé sin pudor alguno y unos segundos después, ella giró la cabeza para verme y me fulminó con la mirada. Le sonreí como siempre solía hacerlo y me visualicé metiéndole mano.

—Hoy jugaremos un partido de voleibol, así que formaré tres equipos. Primero se enfrentarán dos y el que gane, irá contra el último.

Sacó su lista y comenzó a decir los integrantes de cada equipo, sonreí, será divertido ver a Swan caerse y fallar cada uno de sus movimientos. Ella es tan mala para los deportes, que debería ser un crimen dejarla tocar un balón. Por suerte no nos tocó juntos, así que me senté en las gradas a ver sus preciosas piernas. En su equipo se hallaba: Tanya, Ángela, Ben, Eric y Alec. En el otro estaba: Newton, Tyler, Lauren, Jessica, Victoria y Riley.

Cuando el partido inició, mantuve la vista fija en Swan, estaba seguro que en cualquier segundo metería la pata como siempre, pero no. La maldita debió practicar porque jugaba bien, no era la mejor, pero lograba ser de ayuda a su equipo y no todo un estorbo, como siempre. Parecía que había adquirido una nueva fuerza en el brazo, porque cada que le tocaba sacar, la lanzaba directo a la cabeza de Jessica, Lauren o Victoria.

Su equipo ganó, en parte por su aportación, y en parte porque Lauren evitaba tocar a sus amigas y a Tyler, quien a estar alturas también sabía la escenita del día anterior. Era divertido verlos evitarse.

—Siguiente equipo.

Bajamos de las gradas y nos acomodamos, mi equipo tenía grandes posibilidades de aplastar al de Swan. En el mío estaban: James, Laurent, Charlotte, Irina y María. Las tres últimas, tienen su fama de ser bastante rudas, algo así como perras rabiosas.

El silbato sonó y comenzamos a jugar. El partido avanzaba bastante bien, íbamos muy parejos, pero cuando llegó el momento de Swan para dar el saque, la muy perra me distrajo con su puta sonrisa y lanzó el balón directo a mi cara. Maldita. Su sonrisa se amplió y me hizo una seña obscena con la mano; hmph, ella cree que puede contra mí, pero no es así. Varias veces intenté regresarle su jugada, pero todas las veces logró distraerme con alguna acción sexosa. La muy perra me estaba tentando, y lo estaba logrando, ya que mi polla estaba endureciéndose a una velocidad impresionante.

Cuando la clase finalizó, la profesora nos encomendó la puta tarea de guardar los balones en la pequeña bodega de deportes. Por suerte me tocaba con Swan, así que sonreí ampliamente, ésta era una oportunidad única. Ella farfulló maldiciones que escuché perfectamente mientras guardábamos los balones en la bolsa; una vez que terminamos, llevamos las cosas a la bodega, encendí la luz y cerré la puerta. Swan dejó la bolsa que cargaba en el fondo, donde se hallaban los demás balones, en tanto yo dejaba la red en uno de los estantes. Me giré a verla y observé como sacudía su pequeño uniforme de los restos de polvo, pero había algo raro, ella estaba sonriendo. La perra me provocaba de nuevo.

—¿Te ayudo? —pregunté con sorna. Ella clavó sus ojos en mí y bufó.

—Quisieras.

Pasó de largo delante de mí y la sostuve de la muñeca, intentó soltarse y me fulminó con la mirada.

—Lo siento, pero llegó la hora de vengarme —expliqué lentamente—. ¿Creíste que me quedaría tan tranquilo después de los golpes que me diste hoy?

—No fue intencional —mintió descaradamente.

—Fue lo mismo que hiciste ayer, al tocarme la polla delante de todos —expliqué al tiempo en que me acercaba a ella—. Tú me tocas, yo te toco… es lo justo.

Observé las colchonetas detrás de ella y la empujé hacia ellas, para caer sobre su cuerpo. Intentó quitarme de encima, pero no lo logró.

—Si te atreves a hacerme algo…

—¿Cómo esto? —pregunté al tiempo en que colocaba la mano derecha en su centro. Bella abrió los ojos como platos y contuvo la respiración. Mi pene se endureció y mi respiración se aceleró, hacía años que no me pasaba eso y ahora… ardía por dentro. Moví mi mano sobre su centro y me restregué en ella, a pesar de que la tela de la ropa nos separaba, podía sentir su lindo coño palpitar caliente.

—Suéltame —pidió sin moverse. Creo que estaba segura de que si intentaba hacerlo por su cuenta, lo único que lograría sería que la tocara más.

—Eres una perra muy mala, _Isabella_ —susurré en su oído. Pasé mis dientes por el lóbulo de su oreja y su respiración se aceleró—. ¿De verdad quieres que te suelte?, porque tu coño parece deseoso por sentirme dentro… _nuevamente._

—Maldito —masculló. Acerqué mi boca a la suya y sentí su aliento rozar mis labios.

—Me encanta tú nuevo lenguaje —murmuré casi rozando tus labios—, me hace desearte _más_.

Deslicé mi lengua por sus labios e hice más presión en su centro, mientras mi otra mano se encargaba de asegurar sus manos por encima de su cabeza. Enterré mis dientes su labio inferior y sonreí, era justo como la primera vez.

—

—_No estoy segura de esto… —murmuró indecisa por décima vez._

—_Es solo un beso —volví a repetir—, además, ¿Cómo se supone que tendremos experiencia en esto, si no practicamos antes?_

—_Pero somos amigos, ¿no puedes practicar con otra?_

—_No —aseguré—. Precisamente porque somos amigos, deberías ayudarme con esto Bells, dime: ¿Qué pasará cuando por fin pueda besar Jane y no lo haga bien?_

_Ella se abrazó a sí misma y me sentí un poco mal. No estaba bien que me aprovechara de mi mejor amiga, pero era la única que no se reiría de mí si lo hacía mal._

—_Yo lo haría por ti —agregué. Clavé mis ojos en los de ella y sentí como un ligero atisbo de tristeza cruzaba por ellos._

—_Bien —murmuró—. Únicamente porque no quiero que seas el hazmerreír de toda la escuela. _

—_¡Gracias Bells!_

_La abracé y sentí como se ruborizaba. Sonreí y la solté para quedarme quieto delante suyo. Bella mordió su labio inferior y su rubor se incrementó._

—_No tienes porque estar nerviosa —le dije colocando mis manos en sus brazos. _

—_Claro que si —rebatió—. Éste… también será mi primer… beso. _

—_Lo sé —aseguré sonriente._

_Ambos éramos muy jóvenes aún, ella con doce años y medio, y yo con casi catorce; así que claro que era nuestro primer beso. _

—_Cierra los ojos —le pedí y ella obedeció._

_La miré unos segundos y me sentí feliz, parecía un ángel ruborizado y por el momento era todo para mí. _

_Ella aún mordía su labio, así que se me ocurrió sustituir sus dientes por los míos. ¿Si no le gustara no lo haría, no?_

_Eliminé la distancia y traté de no asustarla. Lentamente tomé su labio entre mis dientes y ella abrió sus ojos, no se movió y tampoco hizo nada, solo se quedó ahí… mirándome. _

—

—¡Ya basta! —gritó trayéndome a la realidad—. No soy tú maldito juguete Cullen.

Se movió ligeramente y logró golpearme con su rodilla, la solté automáticamente y me empujó hacia un lado para ponerse de pie.

—Maldita —mascullé. Pero ella no logró escuchar nada, porque ya no estaba ahí—. Ya caerás ante mí… ya lo verás.

—o—o—o—

**Bella Pov.**

¿Cómo se atrevió?

Corrí a los vestidores y le di una patada a una de las bancas. No puedo llorar, ¡no ahora!

Me dirigí a uno de los lavamanos y enjuagué mi rostro, necesitaba tranquilizarme y relajarme. Respiré con fuerza unas cinco veces y me calmé un poco, ¿Por qué tenía que ponerme sus asquerosas manos encima? ¿Por qué no lo detuve a tiempo?... ¿Y porque tuve que excitarme?

¡Mierda!

Me cambié de ropa y me encaminé a la siguiente clase, a la cual por cierto, ya llegaba bastante tarde. Esperaba no pensar más en el tema, al menos, por ésta hora.

—

A la hora del almuerzo, toda mi ira ya no estaba. Conversaba con mis amigos con gran tranquilidad y parecía estar relajada, aunque no al cien por ciento, sabía que la clase de biología estaba cerca y que cierto chico de ojos esmeraldas, estaría ahí, regodeándose de sus avances obtenidos.

—¿Algo divertido que contar sobre Edward? —preguntó Emmett con cierto toque ansioso.

—Lo aplastamos en voleibol —contesté—, a él, a sus amigos y a su séquito de zorras.

—¡Genial! —gritó—. Así que ya eres buena en eso de los deportes… ¿te gustaría jugar vencidas conmigo?

—No quiero perder la mano, gracias.

—Bella —me llamó Jasper—. No digo que no me alegre tu cambio, pero… ¿hay algo más que no nos estás diciendo?

—No —mentí evitando su mirada, lo que fue mala idea, porque si alguien me pillaba en las mentiras, ése era Jasper.

—Si esto es por lo que te hizo Edward hace cuatro años… —comenzó, pero lo interrumpí, odiaba que me recordaran eso.

—Jazz —gruñí—. No tienes nada de que preocuparte.

—No quiero que te lastime… _otra vez_.

—Estaré bien.

No sabía si eso sería verdad, pero esperaba que así fuera. Ahora le tocaba sufrir a él, no a mí.

Cuando el timbre sonó, me encaminé al aula de biología con paso lento. Sabía que era ridículo retrasarlo, pero debía lograr tranquilizar mis nervios. En cuanto llegué, él ya estaba ahí, sentado muy sonriente como si nada. Me senté en mi sitio y enseguida se acercó a mí.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te alejes de mí? —bufé malhumorada.

—No te hagas la mustia, Swan —me dijo—. Esto es lo que siempre has querido, que yo esté detrás de ti.

—Vete a la chingada, Cullen —mascullé.

—Puedes decir las mierdas que quieras —murmuró—, pero sé que aún me deseas.

Colocó su mano en mi pierna y la quité enseguida.

—Nunca te he deseado —le dije aún sin verlo a la cara—, y tú tampoco a mí, así que: ¿Por qué no vas y chingas a otra?

Edward soltó una pequeña risa y acercó su boca a mi oído.

—Sabes que eso no es verdad —murmuró—. Así te vistas como monja o como toda una perra_, eres demasiado deseable para tu propia seguridad, Bells_.

Contuve la respiración y sin querer, recordé la primera vez que dijo esa misma frase.

—

—_¿Crees que esto me queda bien? —le pregunté aún con la vista fija en el espejo. Observaba atenta la ropa que vestía, Alice me había ayudado a escogerla, pero me parecía demasiado provocativa para mi edad._

—_Alice es la experta —contestó ignorando mi pregunta._

—_Ya sé que eres un chico y todo eso, pero es para tú fiesta y no quiero que te avergüences de mí —admití avergonzada._

—_Imposible —contestó mientras despegaba la vista de la computadora—. Estoy seguro que muchos de los chicos estarán fascinados contigo._

_El tono de su voz parecía demasiado severo, ¿acaso estaba molesto?_

—_Soy Bella Swan —le dije—. La chica torpe, sosa y sin chiste de éste mundo. ¿Quién querría fijarse en mí?_

—_Yo conozco a un par que desearían hacerte cosas nada decentes —bufó, y yo me ruboricé hasta las orejas. _

—_¿Es broma, no?_

—_Créeme —aseguró seriamente—. Eres demasiado deseable para tu propia seguridad, Bells. _

_Mi corazón se aceleró y mordí mi labio. Aparté la vista de él y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que Edward fuese uno de esos chicos. _

—

—Imbécil —bufé saliendo de mis dolorosos recuerdos.

—Pero uno muy deseable.

Rodé los ojos y lo ignoré. Si tengo su atención, es que las cosas no marchan tan mal ¿no?

—

_Continuará…_

—

¡Hola!

¿Qué tal?

Espero que el capi les haya gustado.

Agradezco todos sus reviews, ya que sin ellos, no habría conti. Y como siempre, espero que así como yo les dedico horas escribiendo, ustedes me dediquen un minuto para mandarme un review. Ya saben que es mi único pago por escribir.

Me despido y nos estamos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


	5. Un pasado muy vívido II

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el quinto capi, que espero les guste.**

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de S. Meyer…**

**Aclaraciones: AU.**

En esta ocasión, tanto Bella como Edward, serán los narradores.

.

**TEMPTING THE ENEMY**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**UN PASADO MUY VÍVIDO II**

**. **

—

**Edward Pov.**

Apreté los dientes con fuerza y luché conmigo mismo, para que los instintos asesinos que estaba sintiendo, no salieran a flote de manera efusiva. Miré como la pequeña perra se alejaba con el imbécil de Jasper y ambos parecían estar divirtiéndose con la última agresión hacia mi persona. Bajé la vista y observé mi antebrazo, tenía un ligero círculo rojizo y ciertas marcas resaltaban perfectamente. ¡Maldita! Esa bruja me mordió, únicamente porque intenté abrazarla. Pero juro que la siguiente vez, la que terminará llena de marcas será ella. Me daré el lujo de morder cada parte de su piel y hacerle recordar que es únicamente mía. Le di un fuerte golpe a los casilleros y me alejé de mi grupo de amigos, necesitaba estar solo y buscar a alguien que me ayudara a liberar toda la frustración que estaba sintiendo. No importaba la zorra, únicamente deseaba sacar a Bella de mi mente, lo cual últimamente parecía una misión imposible, o una mierda parecida.

Habían pasado quince jodidos días, desde que Swan se convirtió en la perra que ahora es y ya estaba completamente desquiciado. Admito que cuando éramos amigos, ella era la única capaz de llevarme la contraria como nadie más, pero casi siempre terminaba cediendo ante mis encantos. Bastaba con que le dijese algo estúpidamente dulce y automáticamente se sonrojaba, y con eso sabía que tenía asegurada la victoria; pero ahora, se ha vuelto una bruja insoportable. Me provoca, me coquetea, me insulta, me golpea y ¡mierda!, me excita. ¿Cómo es que me permití entrar a este círculo vicioso?, ¿En qué momento comencé a perder el control sobre la situación?

¡No más!

Mierda, si lo que Swan quiere es pelea, eso tendrá. Se lo dije, dos pueden jugar a éste juego y no seré yo el que perderá. La fecha en la que la puedo tenerla en mis manos, se acerca y ahí le demostraré lo estúpida que está siendo al intentar jugar conmigo. Como que me llamo: Edward Cullen.

—

Observé la hora en la pantalla del móvil y bufé, era hora de que me encaminara a la biblioteca… estúpidas asesorías de mierda. Era lógico que esa pequeña perra se negara a dejarme entrar a su casa; le regresé la botella de vodka a Alec y sin decir nada, me alejé de ellos. Las asesorías estaban siendo una completa mierda, sobre todo porque ella se las ingeniaba para que nunca estuviéramos solos y siempre amenazaba con dejar de ser mi tutora si no me comportaba. Cuando eso pasó, estuve a punto de decirle que se fuese a la chingada, pero recordé lo lamentable que era mi nota y que debía acreditar la materia si realmente deseaba graduarme. ¡Los estudios son una mierda! Ya podía imaginarme a Carlisle y sus amenazas del carajo. Abrí la puerta del edificio y me adentré a paso lento, ubiqué a Swan en la mesa de siempre y sonreí al notar que –ésta vez– se hallaba sola. Hojeaba un libro y jugaba con uno de los rizos de su cabello, podía oler a kilómetros el nerviosismo que sentía, realmente algunas cosas nunca cambian.

—¿Y tus perros guardianes? —pregunté al tiempo en que jalaba una de las sillas para poder sentarme frente a ella.

Como lo imaginé, la perra ignoró mi comentario y se puso a decirme lo que debía hacer, aunque como siempre, comencé a sacarla de quicio. Isabella puede ser tan malditamente predecible, que sé perfecto lo que le puede llegar a molestar y lo que no. Yo nunca he sido estúpido, es sólo que las ganas de ser un ñoño se esfumaron de mí hace algunos años. Si yo quisiera, mis notas serían excelentes, pero sencillamente no se me da la gana.

—Esto es demasiado aburrido —bufé y clavé mis ojos en ella, que –aparentemente– leía un libro—. ¿Por qué mejor no me acompañas allá atrás, y me permites mostrarte un par de cosas?

—Lo que tú puedas enseñarme, no me interesa —masculló sin dejar de ver su libro—. Y si te parece aburrido, es porque eres un imbécil.

Fruncí el ceño y ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Le quité su libro y logré captar su mirada.

—Ya te he dicho que no necesitas leer ésta basura —le dije, ella tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se acercó a mí.

—Porque tú me puedes mostrar mejores cosas, ¿cierto? —murmuró al tiempo en que se inclinaba sobre mí. Bajé la vista y me deleité con el perfecto escote que llevaba, sus tetas están muy bien desarrolladas. Sentí su respiración cerca y mi piel se erizó—. Pues bien, déjame decirte algo… —de repente sentí como jalaba mi cabello con su mano, lo que logró que clavara mis ojos en ella—. No tienes nada, _absolutamente nada_, que me interese. No necesito que un cabrón mal nacido, venga a darse sus aires de grandeza conmigo. Y si estás tan necesitado, lárgate a la chingada de aquí y ve a follarte a alguna de tus zorras.

Me soltó y se alejó tan rápido, que casi me caigo de la silla.

—Ouch —pasé mi mano por la zona adolorida y me puse de pie, al ver que ella se disponía a irse. La tomé del brazo y la hice encararme—. Eres muy buena intentando ser una perra, pero te tengo noticias: _no te creo_ —acerqué mis labios a los de ella y en respuesta intentó golpearme—. Si quieres convencerme de algo, ven a mi fiesta mañana; si no lo haces, sabré que todo lo que yo digo es cierto.

—Imbécil —me dio un pisotón y se soltó de mi agarre, para después salir del lugar—. Ya caerás Isabella, ya lo verás.

-o-

Miré por la ventana como todos llegaban y sonreí, tenía un buen presentimiento. Si juego bien mis cartas, lograré que obtener lo que tanto deseo y deshacerme de mi maldita obsesión de una buena vez por todas. Definitivamente será una fiesta memorable. Encendí el aparato de sonido y puse la súper selección de música que había elegido, todos los que ya habían llegado comenzaron a servirse cerveza y a formar el ambiente. Mis amigos se acercaron y comenzamos a beber, las "zorras" como _la perra_ las llamaba, no dejaban de insinuárseme y como buen hombre, me dejé consentir por ellas. Unos cuarenta minutos después, observé como hicieron acto de presencia el grupo de personas que más esperaba. Mi hermana salió en su encuentro, ya que era novia del cabrón de Jasper. Enseguida apareció Tanya y mi corazón se aceleró al pensar en la siguiente persona que verían mis ojos; cuando por fin la vi, mi corazón dejó de latir.

_¡Santa mierda!_

Isabella llevaba un perfecto y escotado vestido de color azul, que se amoldaba a la perfección a cada maldita curva de su cuerpo, y tan jodidamente corto, que sería demasiado fácil deslizar mis manos hacia su centro. Su cabello estaba ligeramente levantado y le daba una perfecta forma a sus rizos; no llevaba mucho maquillaje, pero nunca le ha hecho falta… ¡puta madre!, está deliciosamente apetecible. Abrí la boca para lograr respirar de regreso y sentí como cada parte de mi cuerpo se calentaba con tan solo mirarla. Definitivamente tiene que ser mía. Sus ojos se toparon con los míos y le regalé una de mis sonrisas, de esas que solían dejar mudas a las chicas. Ella sonrió con malicia y dos segundos después, apareció ante mis ojos la persona que más odio en éste mundo.

Jacob -_el perro_- Black.

Fruncí el ceño y una olea de furia me golpeó. _¿Qué mierda hace ese perro aquí?_, clavé mis ojos de regreso a Bella y levantó una de sus cejas, en señal de autosuficiencia. La pequeña bruja me está retando. Ella mejor que nadie sabe cuanto odio al perro, ¡y lo trajo precisamente hoy! Apreté los puños con fuerza y me terminé la cerveza que estaba bebiendo. Observé como Alice los guiaba al otro extremo de la estancia y les ofrecía algo de beber. Ni un solo instante dejé de vigilarlos y de pensar en lo que haría, esto era golpe bajo y no me quedaría de brazos cruzados.

Un buen rato me la pasé mirando como conversaban entretenidos, eran el grupo "perfecto" de amigos. Mi hermano se les unió con su novia y bufé. Ya no estaba disfrutando en absoluto la fiesta, ¡y es mí fiesta!, escuchaba parlotear a las personas que me rodeaban, pero realmente no les prestaba atención. Cuatro cervezas después, miré como Bella jalaba al perro, para bailar con él. _¿Bella, bailar?_... tomé una nueva cerveza y me preparé para verla hacer el ridículo. Ella era completamente incapaz de moverse con decencia o coordinación en un baile. El imbécil colocó sus sucias manos en su cintura y ella le sonrió, para después comenzar a menear sus caderas al ritmo de la música. Casi me atraganté con el líquido, cuando vi como comenzó a restregarse contra él. _¿Qué putas cree que hace?_

¡Suficiente!

Caminé hacia ellos y me preparé para descargar toda mi furia.

—Vaya, vaya —bufé—. ¿Quién diría que ahora la perra Swan, puede bailar como la zorra que es?

Ambos clavaron sus ojos en mí y ella me fulminó con la mirada.

—Si tanto te inquieta, ¿para qué me invitaste? —preguntó.

—No me inquita… me gusta —susurré acercándome a ella.

—Aléjate de ella —ladró el perro al tiempo en que estiraba su mano, para empujarme.

—No intentes ponerme un dedo encima, o te rompo el brazo —le dije fríamente.

—Jacob, no —le dijo Bella.

—No, Bell's —contestó—. No dejaré que vuelva a ponerte un dedo encima.

—¿Me estás amenazando, _perro_? —pregunté con sorna—. Porque te recuerdo que estás en mí casa y puedo sacarte a patadas con facilidad.

—Edward, ya basta —intervino mi hermana.

—Mejor nos vamos —anunció Bella y la sujeté del brazo.

—De aquí no te mueves, hasta que no hablemos —mascullé. Sus amigos intentaron intervenir y ella los detuvo.

—Hablemos —escupió. La guié por toda la estancia y la llevé a las escaleras—. Ni loca subiré a tu habitación, Cullen.

—Bien —miré a mí alrededor y la jalé, para meternos al armario que estaba allí cerca.

—¿Qué…? —intentó preguntar, pero callé sus molestas palabras con mis labios. El lugar es bastante pequeño y gracias a las cosas que están ahí, no hay mucho espacio para nosotros, por lo tanto –prácticamente– sólo hay espacio para nuestros cuerpos. Ella intentó empujarme, pero cada movimiento que hacía, sólo lograba juntarnos más. Sus labios se sentían tan bien, que no quería soltarla. Acaricié su espalda y antes de que lograra tocar su trasero, me mordió el labio con fuerza—. ¿Qué mierda crees que haces, imbécil? ¡suéltame! —gritó.

—Grita lo que quieras, pero nadie te escuchará, la música no lo permite —comenté. Bella volvió a moverse, pero antes de que lograra algo, la tomé de los brazos y nos giré, para que ella quedara pegada a la pared que estaba del lado opuesto a la puerta. Así no importaba cuanto lo intentara, ella no podría salir de allí, no sin antes lograr separarme de su cuerpo y eso no le resultaría tan sencillo.

—Maldito hijo de… —volví a atrapar sus labios y aferré mis manos en su trasero. Ella jaló mi cabello, para intentar que la soltara, pero sólo logró que mordiera su labio con fuerza. Aproveché que entreabrió los labios y succioné su lengua, soltó un gemido y pareció dejar de luchar. Nunca había sido tan ansioso como ahora y era molesto, porque normalmente eran las chicas las que añoraban arrancarme la ropa con un solo movimiento, mientras que yo siempre me daba a desear y esperaba el momento indicado para hacer las cosas. Pero con Bella es diferente y no sé porqué. Cada parte de mi cuerpo desea sentirla, tocarla, besarla y escucharla gemir. Deslicé mis manos para acariciar sus piernas y mi erección creció, me restregué contra ella y nuevamente intentó alejarse asustada.

—Lo disfrutarás y lo sabes —susurré rompiendo el beso. Estaba por replicar, pero mordí su cuello y ya no dijo nada. Su piel es tan putamente deliciosa—. Y será mejor que la primera vez, lo prometo.

—¡Dije que ya basta! —no sé como logró acomodar una de sus piernas entre las mías y me golpeó con fuerza, al instante la solté y me mordí la lengua por el dolor—. Ya no provocas nada en mi, Cullen, acéptalo. Así que mejor búscate otra a quien chingarle la vida.

Me empujó y salió de allí.

—Esto no se queda así, Swan. Te haré mía, eso puedo jurarlo.

-o-o-o-o-

**Bella Pov.**

Salí corriendo del lugar y me subí al auto, sin siquiera espera a nadie de mis amigos, lo puse en marcha y aceleré. Me mordí la lengua para no llorar, pero era demasiado tarde, las lagrimas ya resbalaban por mis mejillas y cada una me recordaba lo estúpida que había sido al aceptar asistir a su estúpida fiesta. ¡Igual que la maldita última vez!

Gotas de agua comenzaron a golpear contra el auto y bufé, estúpido clima bipolar. Conduje hacia el único lugar, donde sabía que podía estar sola y maldecirme por mi reverenda idiotez. En cuanto llegué estacioné el auto y limpié las lágrimas de mis mejillas; tomé los zapatos deportivos que llevaba en el asiento trasero y me los coloqué, para poder deshacerme de las estúpidas zapatillas. La lluvia no estaba muy fuerte, así que me coloqué mi chaqueta y salí del auto. Cerré los ojos y dejé que el aroma a tierra mojada me atrapara. Comencé a caminar entre los árboles y tuve mucho cuidado de no caerme. Unos minutos más tarde, llegué a mi lugar favorito. Aquí venía cada que la tristeza se apoderaba de mí y necesitaba desahogarme. Sentí como las gotas de agua comenzaban a caer con más fuerza y cerré los ojos.

—¿Por qué Edward? —grité—. ¿Por qué, maldita sea?

Volví a mirar el prado y mi corazón dolió. Éste solía ser el lugar al que venía con Edward, cuando era mi Edward y no un hijo de puta. Era nuestro lugar.

Toqué mis labios y sollocé, aún podía sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Quemaba y dolía. Durante los años intenté alejarme de él, de no prestarle atención, pero haga lo que haga, él no deja de atormentarme. Puedo odiar todo lo que me hizo y odiar a la persona que ahora es, pero no puedo dejar de...

_¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!_

Cerré los ojos y dejé que la lluvia se llevara mi dolor. Tenía tantas ganas de gritar y de golpear cosas. A pesar de los años, nada ha cambiado, el dolor sigue clavado en mí… en mí corazón. Nuevas lágrimas brotaron y dejé que mi mente reviviera el momento más doloroso de toda mi vida.

—_¡Llegaste! —gritó Edward en cuanto me vio llegar. Me sonrojé y le sonreí—. Estás hermosa._

_Mi corazón latía tan rápidamente, que sentí que me daría un paro cardiaco o algo parecido. Me abrazó con fuerza y mi sonrojo aumentó considerablemente, naturalmente Edward me hizo burla y me tomó de la mano para guiarme a la cocina por algo de beber. Cuando llegamos allí, fruncí el ceño al ver a la bola de engreídos idiotas._

—_Edward, ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? —le pregunté casi en un murmullo._

—_Vinieron a la fiesta, ¿no es increíble? —rodé los ojos y negué con la cabeza. No podía creer que aún no superara su trauma de pertenecer a su pequeño grupo de idiotas._

—_Que bueno que invité a alguien a venir, así cuando me dejes por estar con ellos, no me sentiré sola._

—_¿A quién invitaste? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño._

—_Jacob —respondí levantando los hombros levemente._

—_¿El perro? —bufó—. Ya sabes que no lo soporto, ¿Por qué le dijiste que viniera?_

—_Primero, no le digas perro y segundo, es mi amigo._

—_Es un perro, porque siempre está detrás de ti como tal —farfulló molesto—. Además no me agrada, ni le agrado. ¿Por qué siempre lo prefieres a él?_

—_¿Estás celoso? —me burlé y él gruñó—. Es mi amigo, sólo eso y nunca lo prefiero a él. Lo que pasa es que te molesta que tenga más amigos además de ti. _

—_No es verdad —bufó._

—_Bueno ya —lo corté—. No discutiremos hoy, mejor buscaré a Alice. _

—_Está con Jasper… mejor, bailemos —pidió sonriente y negué con la cabeza. Sabía perfecto que yo no bailaba bajo ninguna circunstancia—. Está bien, mejor dame mi regalo de cumpleaños._

—_¿Tu cuarto? —pregunté y asintió, así que salimos de la cocina, para subir las escaleras. Cuando llegamos, cerró la puerta y el ruido de la música disminuyó considerablemente—. Espero que te guste —le dije al tiempo en que le entregaba un paquete. Me sonrió y lo tomó para quitarle la envoltura._

—_Perfecto —dijo al ver el cd que acababa de regalarle. Sabía que amaba la música clásica, así que no fue problema adivinar que le encantaría—. Gracias, Bella._

_Me abrazó con fuerza y mi estomago dio un vuelco. _

—_De nada…_

_Se separó levemente de mi y me besó como si fuese lo más natural de mundo. Abrí los ojos debido a la sorpresa, pero los fui cerrando, al sentir la ternura con la que lo hacía. Adoraba sus labios, tan suaves y perfectos, como él. Enredé mis manos en su cabello y dejé que colocara sus manos en mi cintura. Sentía como un fuego me quemaba por dentro, la necesidad de sentir más de él era muy grande. Deseaba que pudiese tocarme, poder sentir su piel desnuda contra la mía… necesitaba más de él, yo lo deseaba. Sus besos y sus caricias, me regalaban hermosas y placenteras descargas eléctricas, algo único y especial. Nuestros labios se movían de manera perfecta, cuando sus manos comenzaron a tocar mi piel de forma lenta y suave, sentí una revolución dentro de mí. Todo esto se estaba saliendo de nuestras manos y no me importaba, era como si sus suave tacto logrará incendiar algo dentro de mí. No quise quedarme atrás, así que comencé a escabullir una de mis manos por debajo de su playera, su piel era fría y suave, como si de porcelana se tratará. _

_Nos separamos por la falta de aire e inmediatamente, sus labios comenzaron a recorrer mi cuello de manera excelsa, de repente, mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja logrando que un pequeño gemido escapara de mi boca… ¡Me volvía totalmente loca! Las sensaciones que me provocaba eran únicas. Lentamente me fue recostando sobre la cama, se posó sobre mí sin llegar a aplastarme; tomé el borde de su camisa y comencé a subirla con un poco de su ayuda, logré deshacerme de esa prenda tan estorbosa que me impedía ver una parte de su perfecto cuerpo. Me sonrojé al verlo, ¡Simplemente perfecto!... nos miramos a los ojos por unos segundos y me sonrió. Una de las cosas que más amo de él… ¡un momento!... ¿Dije, __amo__?_

_Si, lo amo y presentía que él a mí. _

_Las sensaciones que me brindaba Edward eran excelsas. El sentir sus manos recorrer mi piel, es como una llama abrasadora, simplemente placentero. Una vez que se deshizo de mi blusa, posicionó sus manos en mi cintura y volvió a besarme tiernamente. Saboreó lentamente cada parte de mí boca, como si temiera que me fuera a romper y eso me llenó de emoción, con una mezcla de ternura. Se deshizo de mi sostén de una manera algo torpe pero era obvio. Era nuestra primera vez. Justo cuando la molesta tela salió de su camino, mis senos chocaron contra su pecho desnudo. Gemí con fuerza y mi sonrojo se incrementó. Unos segundos después, Edward formó un camino de besos de mis labios hasta –lentamente– llegar a mis senos. Abrí la boca para intentar todo el aire que me estaba faltando y me dediqué a disfrutar. Sin perder el tiempo, lamió alrededor de ellos y enroscó su lengua en mis pezones. Succionó con sumo cuidado, mientras su mano acariciaba el que estaba sin atención. Sin poder evitarlo empecé a jadear sonoramente al sentir las nuevas caricias, me sentía totalmente descontrolada, mí intimidad palpitaba, podía sentir como mí cuerpo me pedía a gritos que él me hiciera suya de una vez._

—_¿Estás segura? —preguntó volviendo a clavar sus ojos esmeraldas en mí._

—_Completamente. _

_Deslicé mis manos hacia abajo y luché con el broche de su pantalón, no sé en que momento comencé a desearlo de ésta forma, pero así es. Después de casi un minuto de torpeza, Edward se separó de mí y se deshizo él mismo del resto de su ropa y me sonrojé como un farolillo navideño. Intenté no mirar su entrepierna, pero ¡por Dios!, su erección resaltaba demasiado. Esa sonrisa de arrogancia surcó sus labios y me gustó. Me acerqué y volví a besarlo, deseaba que supiera lo mucho que sentía. Cuando nos separamos para respirar, las palabras salieron por si solas._

—_Te amo —murmuré aún rozando sus labios._

_El no dijo nada, pero no importó. Desconecté mi mente de mi cuerpo y me dediqué a sentir. Dejé que Edward hiciera conmigo lo que se le diera la gana. Me besó, mordió, acarició, succionó, lamió, todo lo que se le dio la gana, y yo no podía estar más feliz por ello. Cuando volví a ser medio consiente, me percaté que yo ya no tenía nada de ropa encima. Su erección rozaba mi centro y me hacía gemir de una manera que jamás creí posible. En cuanto se hundió en mí y se llevó mi virginidad, volví a perderme, ya no quería saber nada de nada, solo sentir. Y eso hice, cerré los ojos y me dediqué a experimentar ese terreno de placer que jamás pensé que conocería._

—Que estúpida fuiste, Bella —sollocé.

Jamás imaginé que después de eso, exactamente diez minutos después, ese pedazo de mal nacido, compartiría su gran hazaña con esa bola de idiotas. Y muchísimo menos me esperé que me dijese cara a cara, que sólo me usó para poder pertenecer a ese estúpido grupito y que él realmente estaba interesado en Heidi, la hermana de uno de ellos. Recuerdo que le di una fuerte bofetada y salí de ahí, para refugiarme justo donde ahora estoy.

Me dejé caer sobre el césped y rogué porque la lluvia eliminara todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo. No creí que esa herida aún doliera tanto, casi como el primer día. Pero no más, _ya no más_.

—Esto no se quedará así, Cullen. Juro que la humillación de hoy y toda la que me has hecho pasar, me la pagarás. Cumpliré mi objetivo y te veré pidiendo perdón. ¡lo juro!

—

_Continuará…_

—

-o-o-o-o-

¡Hola!

Ojalá puedan regalarme un comentario.

Nos estamos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


	6. Para ganar, hay que sacrificar

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el sexto capi, que espero les guste.**

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de S. Meyer…**

**Aclaraciones: AU.**

En esta ocasión, tanto Bella como Edward, serán los narradores.

.

**TEMPTING THE ENEMY**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**PARA GANAR, HAY QUE SACRIFICAR**

**. **

**Edward Pov.**

Sonreí, por fin estaba obteniendo lo que deseaba: a Isabella. Mordí el lóbulo de su oreja y la empujé hacia atrás, quería recargar su cuerpo contra el barandal de la escalera y así poder besarla con mayor fuerza. Nos separamos debido a la falta de aire y la observé sonreír, enredó sus manos en el cuello de mi camisa y nos giró para que fuese yo el que quedaba con la cintura contra el barandal. Humedecí mis labios con la lengua y le sonreí de la manera en la que le gustaba, ella volvió a besarme e intentó tomar el control del feroz movimiento. ¡Mierda, la perra sabía lo que hacía!, coloqué mis manos en su firme trasero y la restregué contra mí, ella ahogó un gemido y con la mano que tenía libre, se libró de mi agarre.

—Ahora si sabrás quien soy yo Cullen —y antes de que siquiera pudiera analizar sus palabras, aplicó fuerza sobre la mano que aún apretaba el cuello de mi camisa y me empujó hacia atrás. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, así como la boca. Mi cabeza, así como el resto de mi cuerpo se precipitó hacia atrás, intenté sostenerme del barandal pero era demasiado tarde, ella ya remató con un golpe en mi estomago, y sin otro remedio me vi cayendo hacia el piso. ¿Podría salir vivo de esa? Me giré para intentar meter las manos, pero de nada sirvió, mi cuerpo dio de lleno contra la fría baldosa.

Parpadeé confundido y la luz lastimó mis ojos, levanté la cabeza y me topé con unos zapatos pequeños a mi izquierda.

—¡Que mierda! —grité.

—¡Levántate pedazo de idiota, tenemos que hablar! —respiré profundamente y me tallé los ojos con la mano derecha, para después jalar mi cabello. ¿Alice?, ¿Qué rayos?, miré a mi alrededor y parecía estar en mi habitación. ¿Todo había sido un sueño?

—¿Qué quieres Alice?, ¡largo! —la enana me había tirado de mi cama, la fulminé con la mirada y me acosté nuevamente sobre mi cama.

—Es la una de la tarde Edward y me escucharás ya sea que quieras o que no —anunció con esa voz tan chirriantemente molesta.

—Para ser tan chiquita, eres de lo más irritante —gruñí centrando la vista en ella nuevamente—. Lo que sea que quieras, dilo ya.

—Quiero que te disculpes con Bella por lo que sea que le hayas hecho ayer—exigió y solté un "¡Ja!" como respuesta—. Es enserio Edward —se acercó a la cama y me golpeó el brazo con fuerza, me removí y antes de que le lanzara una maldición, prosiguió:—. Te juro que te desconozco. Ya no eres para nada mi dulce hermano, ese que anteponía a todos, incluso a si mismo, antes de provocarle algún tipo de dolor o malestar a Bella o a su familia. ¿Hasta cuando piensas seguir así?, ¿A caso crees que mis padres disfrutan de ver como echas a perder tu vida?, ¿Crees que así conseguirás ir a Julliard el siguiente verano, o es que incluso ya olvidaste que ese siempre ha sido tu sueño?

Rodé los ojos y apreté los dientes. El mismo sermón de siempre, la misma palabrería absurda de toda la vida. ¿Qué si yo ya no deseaba ir a Julliard?, claro que lo deseaba, pero no estaba seguro de poder entrar al siguiente año. Primero quería viajar y tomar un año sabático lejos de ésta familia de locos. Estoy completamente hastiado de tener que ser el niño perfecto, cuando decidí cambiar lo hice porque ya no podía seguir cumpliendo las expectativas de todos los demás, anhelaba poder cumplir sólo mis expectativas y mis sueños. Ser libre.

—Yo sé que tu amabas a Bella, ¿Qué pasó con eso Edward? —su pregunta me pescó desprevenido y borré toda expresión de mi rostro—. Debes reaccionar, ese nuevo mundo tuyo no te dejará nada bueno y perderás a Bella definitivamente.

—Si ya dijiste todas las mierdas que querías, ya puedes largarte de una buena vez —farfullé furioso.

—Ojalá que cuando abras los ojos, no sea tarde —sentenció antes de girarse y desaparecer de mi habitación.

Recosté la cabeza sobre la almohada y suspiré. No quería –ni tenía– porque hacerle caso a todo lo que los demás decían.

_Tienen razón y lo sabes_… me congelé. Llevaba años sin escuchar esa molesta voz interna, muchos le llamaban conciencia, yo le decía piedra en el cerebro. No tengo ánimos de escuchar sermones de mí mismo tampoco. ¿Qué es lo que todo el mundo le encuentra de malo a mi estilo de vida?

_No te hace feliz, ¡reacciona de una vez!_... fruncí el ceño. ¿Cómo me quito ésta maldita piedra del cerebro?

Claro que soy feliz. Tengo a cuanta mujer se me pone de frente, tengo amigos, popularidad y… _Una vida vacía_, _eso no es felicidad_.

—¡Que te calles! —gruñí para mí mismo.

Suspiré.

Basta de tanta basura psicológica. Cambio de tema. Lo único que quiero es a Isabella en mi cama nuevamente, ese es mi objetivo y nada más. Hasta ahora he puesto en marcha cada uno de mis planes y nada parece salir como deseo, siempre encuentra la manera de darme la vuelta o dejarme lastimado de alguna forma. ¿Qué es lo que ella quiere de mí?, ah claro, que la deje sola, pero eso no pasará. Alguien dijo alguna vez que hay que sacrificar lo que te hace feliz, por algo que te hace más feliz, ¿no? Bueno, cambiaré un poco para lograr mi objetivo y cuando eso pase, volveré a botarla y a ser como soy. Es un plan a prueba de fallas.

Sonreí. _Isabella-perra-Swan, ahora si cederás ante mí._

—o—o—o—

**Pov Bella.**

Podía sentir mi cara arder, como si tuviese una braza ardiente sobre mi rostro. Gemí y me giré a la derecha, antes de comenzar a parpadear perezosamente. Todo a mi vista estaba demasiado claro, así que deduje que había amanecido. Estiré mi mano para tomar el móvil y mirar la hora, apenas pasaban de las nueve de la mañana.

—Es sábado, así que puedo flojear un poco más—murmuré antes de aclararme la garganta. Tallé mis ojos y volví a ver la pantalla del teléfono. Tenía varias llamadas perdidas y mensajes de Jasper, Emmett, Jacob e incluso de Alice. Suspiré, seguro que después de mi salida imprevista de ayer, todos se quedaron preocupados. Les mandé un mensaje en cadena para hacerles saber que estaba bien y apagué el móvil, no deseaba comenzar a recibir llamadas. Lo que menos quería era que comenzaran a cuestionarme, ya tenía suficiente –y un dolor de cabeza– que me recordaba lo idiota que había sido.

Se supone que todo el objetivo de mi plan se basa en que Edward debe caer en mis redes y verse humillado, rogar perdón… no yo. ¿Qué es lo que he hecho mal?, hasta ahora le he provocado e incluso he dejado que sienta que tiene el control en algunas situaciones, pero nada más, siempre termino rechazándole por miedo. A éstas alturas ya no debería tener miedo de las consecuencias, o algo así. Claro que no quiero salir lastimada, pero me aterra que algo salga mal como ayer y las viejas heridas se vean abiertas una vez más. ¿Qué más debo cambiar? Solo tengo tres semanas más antes de que la graduación llegue y aún no hago nada significable.

Suspiré.

Muy bien, supongo que es hora de comenzar a ceder, si lo que el patán de Edward quiere es tenerme, me tendrá, pero bajo ciertas condiciones que lo aniquilarán en el proceso. Sonreí. Luego de eso, me iré a la Universidad de Columbia a estudiar literatura y seré libre de mi pasado.

Un par de golpes resonaron en mi puerta y ahogué un bostezo.

—Soy yo, ¿puedo pasar? —la voz de Tanya llegó a mi.

—Claro.

—Hola, ¿Cómo estás?, ayer… —me incorporé y recargué la espalda en una de las almohadas, al tiempo en que ella tomaba asiento a un costado de mí.

—Estoy bien —mentí y ella me lanzó una de esas miradas de "no te creo"—.Bueno ya, la verdad es que ese idiota logró sacarme de mis casillas y… no lo soporté. Demasiados recuerdos y…

—Bella, ¿Y si mejor olvidas todo el tema de la venganza? —parecía preocupada y bajé la mirada.

—No puedo, él _debe_ pagar por todo —dije fríamente—. Todo irá bien, no te preocupes ¿ok?

La verdad no estaba segura de eso. De hecho, casi podía apostar a que yo corría el riesgo de salir herida, pero la herida que él cargaría sería mayor y eso era lo único que me importaba. Edward debía sufrir.

—No, Bella. Creo que todo esto hará que te pierdas y no quiero que te vuelvas fría como él. Mejor ya déjalo, que se destruya él solo si desea, pero que no te lleve entre las patas.

—No lo hará. Yo tengo mis metas fijas y te aseguro que yo no deseo ser como él, todo irá bien. Cederé un poco en su terreno y después de hacerlo caer, no lo volveré a ver.

—Tan terca como siempre —bufó—. Espero que todo salga bien. Ya sabes que te quiero y que estaré contigo siempre.

—Gracias Tanya, lo sé —la abracé con fuerza y rogué porque todo saliera como debiera.

—o—

La mañana del lunes pasó sin ningún contratiempo y era _raro_, casi espeluznante me atrevería a decir, porque no me topé con Edward o su sequito de idiotas para nada. Y durante el almuerzo él fue el único en no aparecer, casi podía apostar a que estaba enrollándose con alguien como era su maña y eso me enfureció. Jasper y Emmett se la pasaron preguntándome sobre lo que Edward me había hecho en la fiesta y ambos estaban ofreciendo sus puños para molerlo a golpes. Les agradecí el gesto, pero ésta era mi batalla no suya. Los tranquilicé diciéndoles que todo estaría bien y que si llegaba a necesitar ayuda, se los pediría.

Cuando llegó la hora de ir al laboratorio, me preparé mentalmente para la batalla que seguro se armaría. En cuanto entré por la puerta, lo vi, estaba sentado en su sitio y parecía leer algo. Fruncí el ceño y me acomodé en mi sitio, una vez ahí me di cuenta que había alejado su silla de la mía y ni siquiera me miraba. ¿Qué estaba tramando? Yo lo conocía y sabía que lo que yo le hice en la fiesta solo había lastimado su ego, estaba demasiado segura de que él deseaba vengarse de mí, no que se alejaría por completo de mí. Comenzaba a tratarme como si no existiera y era raro viniendo de él. Coloqué mis libros sobre el pupitre y el profesor llegó enseguida. Comenzó con su clase y comenzó a repartir diferentes temas que trabajaríamos por parejas. Cullen tomó la hoja que nos tocaba y la partió por la mitad, para después garabatear algo en ambas.

Deslizó uno de los trozos hacía mi y lo tomé. ¿Cullen acababa de repartir el trabajo entre los dos?, leí lo que su letra había escrito y era mi nombre, con algunos datos más como: mapa conceptual y resumen. No me atreví a mirarlo y comencé a trabajar. Aún no me podía creer que Edward decidiese trabajar por iguales en equipo, era como… en los viejos tiempos. Él y yo teníamos ese sistema, y hasta el último segundo jamás nos falló. Solíamos juntarnos en su casa o la mía, para intercambiar apuntes y organizarlo todo en una sola carpeta. Cuando éramos un equipo, _un todo_. Respiré profundamente y alejé el pensamiento. No es momento de sentimentalismos Bella, hay que trabajar.

Durante la hora nos mantuvimos en completo silencio, leyendo y escribiendo en nuestras respectivas libretas. Por un momento me olvidé de todo lo demás, era lindo trabajar sin tener que estarme cuidando o estar con la guardia arriba todo el tiempo. En cuanto sonó el timbre, comencé a guardar mis cosas, varios comenzaban a salir; Edward pasó frente a mí y salió también. Sin pensarlo siquiera posé la mirada en su vacío lugar y un trozo de hoja llamó mi atención, lo tomé y leí: _"Trabajaremos en mi casa a las cuatro, no llegues tarde"_

Fruncí el ceño. Todo esto está rayando en lo espeluznante, ¿Qué carajos trama ese Cullen?

_Lo que sea no puede ser bueno_, murmuró mi voz interior y le di la razón. El Edward que trabajaba en equipo y dejaba notas había muerto hacia años. ¡Un momento!, eso me dio una idea y sonreí.

_Prepárate Edward, no sabes la que te espera._

—o—o—o—

**Pov Edward.**

Azoté los libros contra la mesa del comedor, para después jalarme el cabello con la mano derecha. ¡Estaba frustrado y enojado! Había olvidado lo frustrante que es ser… _normal_, como diría mi familia. Sólo fue una hora, ¡una jodida hora! Y sentía como el corazón me latía desbocadamente, las manos me sudaban y tuve que morderme la lengua todo el tiempo. Las palabras llegaban a mi mente, pero no podía expresarlas, debía comportarme y todo por el bien de mi grandioso plan. ¡Nadie sabía lo estresante que eso me estaba resultando!

Hacer tareas, estudiar y portarse bien, vaya, hacer lo que todo el mundo espera de mí, ya no formaba parte de mí y ¡que jodidamente difícil ha resultado! Aunque he de confesar que estar al lado de Bella sin pelear se siente bien, casi como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado. ¿Qué mierdas estoy pensando?, definitivamente estoy perdiendo el juicio, porque de ninguna manera puedo extrañar algo de mi antigua vida. _No te engañes, esa es tu verdadera vida intento de niño malo_… fruncí el ceño. ¡No me jodas ahora!, volví a jalar mi cabello y gemí, esperaba no perderme en el proceso.

El timbre resonó y corrí para abrir la puerta, Isabella parecía ligeramente nerviosa, a pesar de lo que ella dijera, la conocía muy bien y sé que ella suele enterrar las uñas en lo que tenga cerca para aligerar la sensación –en éste caso su libro–, o también suele morderse el labio justo como… _ahora_. Sonreí de lado.

—Pasa —le dije haciéndome a un costado, para después cerrar la puerta—, creo que lo mejor es que trabajemos en…

—No iré a tu habitación bajo ningún concepto —farfulló con cierto deje de molestia.

—De hecho, iba a decir al comedor —le hice la seña de que caminara primero y noté como se sorprendía al ver mis libros sobre la mesa. Parecía confundida y recelosa. Bien, ¡Toma esa Swan!

Tomé asiento y abrí mi carpeta para mostrarle mis notas.

—Ten —le dije pasándoselas—, puedes revisarlas mientras yo leo lo que escribiste, así cuando estemos de acuerdo, lo pasamos en limpio todo.

Ella las tomó con el ceño fruncido y me pasó sus notas, comenzó a leer y abrió los ojos con sorpresa, yo hice lo mismo y dejé de prestarle atención. La tensión comenzaba a subir, lo sabía y me gustaba.

—¡Bella, hija! —mi madre apareció en la estancia con una gran sonrisa y sentí una ligera punzada en el corazón. Hacía mucho que una de esas sonrisas no estaba dirigida a mí y una parte mía parecía extrañarlas. ¿Cómo es que no me había dado cuenta de ello?

Lo dicho, estoy perdiendo el juicio.

—Hola Esme —saludó ella sonriente, se levantó para darle un ligero abrazo. Continuaron parloteando y me forcé a ignorarlas, decidí que lo mejor era seguir leyendo y pasar de la escenita cursi—. Me da gusto que estén haciendo tarea juntos, como antes —levanté la mirada y me sentí incómodo. ¡Nada es como antes! ¿Por qué no deja de desear esa basura?

Isabella se tensó ligeramente y le cambió el tema diciendo que esperaba obtener buenas notas en la tarea. Mi madre dijo que nos traería algo de beber y se esfumó por un par de minutos, antes de regresar con dos vasos con limonada, los tendió delante de nosotros sonriente.

—Gracias Esme —murmuró la sonriente Isabella.

—Muchas gracias mamá —dije al tiempo en que tomaba el vaso y le daba un trago. Sentí dos pares de ojos sorprendidos sobre mí y arqueé una ceja—. ¿Qué, es crimen dar las gracias?

—No, claro que no hijo —contestó mi mamá mientras colocaba una mano sobre mis hombros, me sonrió y casi le sonreí de regreso—. Los dejo, para que sigan con su tarea.

Me soltó e inmediatamente mi hombro extrañó el roce. Le di otro sorbo a la bebida y decidí ignorar el sentimiento.

—De acuerdo, ¿Qué tramas? —soltó Swan una vez que estuvimos solos. Dejé el vaso sobre la mesa y la miré a los ojos.

—No se de que hablas.

—Pff, ¡por favor! —bufó rodando los ojos—. Haces la tarea, creas un plan de estudios, no me has insultado, ni te has cruzado en mi camino; das las gracias a tu madre, ¿Qué tramas? Porque el idiota que conozco ya no hace nada de esto —dijo seriamente y sonreí—. ¿A caso éste es otro intento tuyo por llevarme a tu cama?

—Si te quisiera allí, ahora mismo lo estarías —contesté como si nada. Regresé la vista al cuaderno y Bella azotó su mano contra el para impedir que yo siguiera leyendo.

—Sin juegos Cullen, nadie se merece lo que haces —gruñó—. Vi el rostro de Esme, hace mucho que no te portabas así con ella y vi el brillo en sus ojos, _te extraña_. No puedes ir jugando con todos sólo por un capricho. Ella no se lo merece y lo sabes.

Guardé silencio y la fulminé con la mirada, yo más que nadie sabía que ni ella ni mi padre se lo merecían. No necesitaba que Swan también me saliera con su discurso de mierda.

—¿Entonces quieres que no le de las gracias y que me la pase discutiendo con todo el mundo? —pregunté retándola con la mirada.

—No —gruñó luego de un minuto—. Pero sé que no estás siendo honesto, te estás burlando y no lo permitiré, así que dime lo que en realidad tramas.

—Quiero una noche contigo —murmuré acercando mi rostro al de ella. Su mirada se ensombreció por un par de segundos, antes de soltar un suspiro.

—Bien.

¿Qué?, ¿sólo así? Y fue mi turno de fruncir el ceño.

—¿Bien? —bufé regresando a mi posición anterior.

—Si —asintió—, con una condición.

Ya me lo imaginaba, ahora me soltará alguna cosa imposible y mi perfecto plan me habrá dado una patada.

—¿Qué es…? —pregunté no muy seguro. ¿Desde cuando mi seguridad flaqueaba?

—Quiero que traigas al viejo Edward Cullen —comenzó—. El real, el de antes. Ese que era amable con sus padres, que amaba pasar tiempo con sus hermanos, que hacia su tarea, que tocaba el piano… ese que era mi mejor amigo.

_¿Qué?_

Toda mi expresión se desencajó y jalé mi cabello –por no sé que numero de vez– durante el día, si seguía así, me quedaría calvo. Isabella me estaba pidiendo que volviese a ser ese al que alguna vez rechacé. El ñoño que adoraba pasar tiempo a su lado, ese que podía pasar horas tocando el piano en su presencia y jamás se cansaba. Ese que era un don nadie y era ignorado por las chicas. _¡Vamos, tu odias ya toda esa clase de atención!_... de nuevo esa voz. Me apreté el puente de la nariz y respiré profundamente, es verdad que ahora hay muchas cosas que me fastidian de mi actual estilo de vida, pero… ¿Puedo volver a ser el de antes?

Tan sólo hoy he estado con la furia a flor de piel, fingir ser el niño bueno es estresante para mí y ella espera que cambie de manera definitiva, ¿así como así?

—Si lo haces de corazón —rompió el silencio nuevamente—, yo te daré lo que deseas.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? —pregunté ahogadamente.

—Esa no es la pregunta correcta, Cullen —bufó—. Yo podría decirte que sea para siempre, pero dudo que aceptes, así que lo dejaremos así: Si al término del curso escolar has logrado traer de regreso al antiguo tú, una noche antes de la graduación te daré lo que tanto deseas. Pero quiero que sea de verdad, no trucos, no mentiras, no artimañas; si no, no hay trato.

Medité sus palabras y cerré los ojos por un momento. ¿De verdad me estaba pidiendo eso?, una mejor pregunta era ¿realmente la deseo tanto como para hacer ese sacrificio? Si no me importó antes herirla…

—¿Por qué está tan segura que ahora lo haré? —pregunté aún sin abrir los ojos.

—Porque es la única manera en la que lograrás tu objetivo —contestó fríamente—. Te importa demasiado restaurar tu lastimado ego, que no te importará sacrificar algo para obtener esa noche que tanto deseas, soy tu maldito trofeo ¿no es así?

Sonreí y abrí los ojos, ella tenía un punto importante.

—Lo haré —le dije casi sintiéndome victorioso. Le tendí la mano y ella estrechó la suya con la mía.

—Tenemos un trato —afirmó esbozando una sonrisa. Ni siquiera sabía que me estaba poniendo en bandeja de plata su cuerpo. Una vez que la hiciese mía nuevamente, nada me detendría para mandar todo a la mierda nuevamente.

_Estoy a punto de ganarte Isabella, me parece que estás perdida._

—

Continuará…

—

¡Hola!

Aún sigo viva jaja ¿Qué les ha parecido el chap? :D

Espero que no me odien por tardar tanto, pero es que la inspiración me abandonó –literalmente– y no lograba coordinar una sola idea u_u Además mi vida es estresante en varios sentidos, ya me comprenden.

Ojalá que me puedan dejar un comentario, para que me hagan saber si les ha gustado. No es necesario que estén registradas para dejar uno ;D

Gracias por leer. Cuídense y nos estamos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


	7. Primer paso

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el séptimo capi, que espero les guste.**

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de S. Meyer…**

**Aclaraciones: AU.**

En esta ocasión, tanto Bella como Edward, serán los narradores.

.

**TEMPTING THE ENEMY**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**PRIMER PASO**

**. **

**Pov Bella.**

Le di un puñetazo a la pared del baño y gemí de dolor. Toda la situación de Edward y la venganza se me estaba saliendo de las manos, y lejos de sentirme feliz, me estaba haciendo más desdichada. Por un lado está el hecho de que deseo que él sea el de antes, no por mí, si no por su familia. Y por otra parte, no quiero salir más lastimada de lo que ya estoy. No sé si él logrará cambiar y ser como antes, pero estoy segura de que hará lo posible por lograrlo y todo con tal de acostarse conmigo.

_Quizá no debas hacerlo…_ replicó cierta voz en mi interior.

Tengo que… aún puedo recordar la cara de Esme y se me estruja el corazón. Ella no merece que su hijo sea un cabrón, ni tampoco lo merecen Alice, o Emmett, o Carlisle, o Jasper.

_Ni yo._

Haré lo que sea para que su familia recupere a su hijo, no importa que yo me pierda en el proceso, o que termine más lastimada si con eso ellos no tienen que sufrir nunca más. Además, está mi objetivo principal: la venganza. Ese cabrón pagará por haberme roto el corazón, y lo pagará con su corazón mismo, sufrirá lo que sufrí y veremos si le gusta.

Terminé de ducharme y envolví mi cuerpo en una toalla, apenas pasaban de las siete, era temprano para llegar a la escuela, pero como era el primer día del trato, estaba ansiosa de ver lo que haría Edward para cambiar. Comencé a vestirme con la ropa que ya había elegido y luego sequé mi cabello, para peinar mis risos, me maquillé levemente y bajé a desayunar. Tanya ya me esperaba con un plato de cereal.

—Buenos días dormilona —saludó sonriente.

—Buenos días —me senté y comencé a engullir el cereal.

—Pareces feliz —comentó—, ¿a caso ayer castraste a Edward y no me lo dijiste?

Solté una carcajada y negué con la cabeza.

—No, pasó algo mejor —le dije, ella me miró extrañada y esperó a que le contara—. No fue nada, de hecho, ni discutimos, él está… cambiando, creo.

—¿Cambiando? —preguntó extrañada—. Los cabrones así ya no cambian.

—Creí que eso solo aplicaba a cuando son así de nacimiento, pero él no era…

—Basta Bella, ¿realmente crees que está cambiando?, porque puede que sea una de sus artimañas suyas.

Tomé otra cucharada de cereal y dejé pasar el comentario. Yo estaba segura de que era otra artimaña, pero nadie tenía porque saberlo. Yo deseaba que todos lo recibieran bien y que eso lo animara a quedarse con el antiguo él.

—Los milagros existen —me limité a decir y ella bufó. Continuamos desayunando, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, fruncí el ceño y me encaminé a abrir.

Para mi sorpresa no era nada más y nada menos que…

—Edward —murmuré sorprendida—, ¿Qué…?

—Buenos días Bella —saludó con media sonrisa y entrecerré los ojos. Éste tramaba algo—, no me mires así, dijiste que querías cambios, así que el antiguo yo siempre solía llevarte a clase ¿o me equivoco?

Abrí la boca para replicar, pero las palabras se negaron a salir de mi boca. ¿Está de broma?

—De ninguna manera.

—Fue tu idea, no mía… —murmuró.

Suspiré y cedí, ¿Qué es lo peor que podía pasar?

—Pasa, aún no termino de desayunar.

Me giré y lo dejé allí parado, pude sentir sus pasos siguiéndome, en tanto buscaba una buena excusa para decirle a mi prima sobre la presencia del enemigo en mi casa.

—Buenos días —la saludó en cuanto entramos en la cocina. Tanya lo fulminó con la mirada y luego me interrogó a mí con la misma.

—Se ofreció a llevarme a clases —comenté mientras sacaba una barrita de cereal, para después aventársela a Edward. Él la tomó y la engulló casi de inmediato. Un dejavù me golpeó y alejé la idea de mi cabeza. El muy idiota sabía lo que hacía, porque era cierto, esa era una de nuestras rutinas mañaneras y yo le seguí el juego sin pensarlo.

—Pues espero que no pilles una enfermedad de su coche, porque seguro que con tanta zorra subiendo y bajando allí, debe estar infectado hasta los cristales —comentó Tanya mientras se ponía de pie. Fue el turno de mirarla envenenada mente y suspiré.

—Graciosa —bufó en respuesta y los ignoré. Me terminé el cereal y nos encaminamos a la salida, Edward se adelantó y me dio tiempo de decirle a Tanya que todo era parte del plan, que no tenía nada de que preocuparse, ella sólo negó con la cabeza y se encaminó a su propio auto.

—¿Desinfectaste tu volvo antes de venir aquí? —pregunté una vez que estuvimos solos.

—Mi volvo sigue siendo como mi bebé, sabes que lo cuido más que a nadie, así que nunca ha habido nada de zorras en él.

Me abrió la puerta del copiloto, gesto que me sorprendió y sonreí. Algunas cosas nunca cambian, me acomodé en el asiento y esperé a que él hiciese lo propio. En cuanto encendió el coche, la música comenzó a sonar y claro de luna llegó a mis oídos, lo miré sorprendida y me ignoró.

¿Qué significaba eso?

¿Él realmente ha seguido conservando sus gustos musicales?

Respiré profundamente y dejé que la suave melodía se llevara mis preocupaciones. Todo estaba siendo demasiado surrealista y ahora más que nunca, estaba segura de que esto podría terminar conmigo. ¿Y si al cabo de las semanas la que termina enamorada soy yo?

_¡Enamorada ya estás!_ Gritó mi subconsciente y me golpeé por idiota. Era cierto que jamás dejé de quererlo, pero ¿aún lo amaba?, no podía, simplemente tenia que ser un engaño de mi mente porque ¿Cómo podía seguir enamorada del cabrón que destruyo mi vida y la de sus seres queridos?

Fijé la vista en la ventanilla y me preparé mentalmente para lo que estaba por venir, la escuela entera haría un revuelo de lo que estaba por pasar y la Bella fuerte debía estar alerta.

—

**Pov Edward.**

Pisé el acelerador y estrujé el volante con fuerza, estaba saliéndome de mis casillas y ni siquiera había pasado más de una hora. Esto de volver a "ser yo" me estaba volviendo loco. Respiré profundamente y dejé que la suave música que sonaba en el auto me relajara, era increíble que esa música tuviese ese efecto tranquilizador en mí, pero a pesar de los años así era. Me visualicé a mi mismo tocando el piano y me relajé, era algo que amaba hacer, por supuesto, pero que había tenido que abandonar por mi nuevo ritmo de vida. Claro que me arrepentía de ciertas cosas, pero me forcé a reordenar mis prioridades y el piano ya no se hallaba dentro de ellas.

_¡Bien, hora de dejar de pensar en estupideces!_

Respiré una vez más y el aroma del perfume de Bella me embriagó, ella siempre olía a fresas dulces, cerré los ojos por un par de segundos e intenté aprovechar todo lo que pudiese del aroma.

—¡Idiota, no cierres los ojos! —el grito de Bella me sacó de mi pequeño trance, y me obligó a parpadear.

—No grites —bufé.

—Encima de que manejas como un loco, te das el lujo de cerrar los ojos, ¿a caso quieres que nos matemos? —inquirió histéricamente y reí. Había extrañado eso de ella.

¡Un momento! ¿Dije… extrañar?

—Eso jamás pasará, soy el mejor conduciendo y lo sabes —le dije mirándola de soslayo—. Y otra cosa, basta ya con tu lenguaje obsceno, que si yo haré cambios es justo que tú también los hagas.

—Bien —farfulló—; pero mantén los ojos en el camino.

—Como ordenes —contesté con fingida amabilidad y me sentí de lo peor. Me sentía como un hipócrita al intentar ser alguien que ya no soy, eso de someterme a las ordenes de una mujer ya no va conmigo, ¿Cuándo podrá comprenderlo?

Es muy probable que no soporte ni un día.

_¡Ánimo Edward, que no te puedes dar el lujo de perder, recuerda tu objetivo final!..._ me di ánimos y suspiré, estábamos por llegar a la escuela y allí si que todo sería de locos. Solo esperaba no estrangular a alguien en el proceso.

En cuanto ingresé al estacionamiento, varios ojos curiosos se posaron en nosotros y bufé. No sabía si alegrarme de que pensaran que Isabella por fin había caído en mis redes, o si debía enfurecerme por lo que ese simple acto me iba a costar. El cambio estaba implicando muchos sacrificios y yo no quería hacerlos.

_Pero si antes no te importó sacrificar a tu familia, ¿Por qué ahora te importa dejar de lado a una panda de idiotas?_ Me recordó esa molesta voz mía. Rodé los ojos y me preparé mentalmente.

Una vez que aparqué, salí del auto y me apresuré a abrirle la puerta del volvo a Bella, intenté actuar lo más caballeroso que pude y la seguí al interior del edificio. La miré de reojo y parecía no inmutarse por las curiosas miradas, y yo por supuesto estaba igual de impenetrable, aunque por dentro, una parte de mí estaba más que nerviosa.

—No es necesario que me sigas todo el tiempo, ¿sabes? —murmuró para que sólo yo la escuchara.

—Da igual, sólo estoy siendo amable.

—Bueno, esa vena tuya de amabilidad, podría comenzar con sus viejos amigos —se detuvo cerca de su casillero y me encaró—, y nada de decirles nada Cullen, no quiero trucos baratos eh. Recuerda que tiene que ser de corazón, es por tu bien.

Rodé los ojos.

—Claro… de corazón —murmuré—, te veré luego.

La dejé ahí y proseguí con mi camino, debía apresurarme a llegar a mi locker antes de que la panda de idiotas que decían ser mis amigos me interceptaran y llegaran a intentar cuestionarme algo. Por desgracia la suerte no estaba de mi lado, así que dos segundos después de que abrí la puertecilla metálica, me palmearon la espalda a modo de saludo.

—Así que por fin cayó Swan eh —la estúpida voz de Alec llegó a mis oídos y lo ignoré.

—¡Vaya, hombre! Creí que jamás pasaría —continuó Laurent—, pensé que esa zorra se haría de rogar un poco más la verdad, pero me alegro por ti.

Una vena palpitó en mi sien y entrecerré los ojos.

¡Nadie podía llamar a Bella zorra, únicamente yo!

—No vuelvas a referirte a ella así, o tendrás que recoger tus dientes por todo el estacionamiento —gruñí, al tiempo en que tomaba un par de libros y después cerraba la puerta.

Tres pares de ojos se posaron sobre mí y me miraron extrañado.

—No era para tanto, hombre —bufó James—. Mejor cuéntanos los sucios detalles.

Una sonrisa ladina se extendió por su sucia cara y me sentí enfermo. ¿De verdad yo me comportaba como ellos?

—Escuchen, diré esto solo una vez, así que presten atención —les dije fríamente—. Ya no quiero tener nada que ver con ustedes, ¿de acuerdo? Y si se atreven si quiera a meterse conmigo otra vez, los moleré a golpes y saben que eso no me cuesta en lo absoluto.

—¡Buena esa! —rió Alec.

—¿Qué mosco te picó hoy? —replicó James seriamente.

—Simplemente que ya estoy cansado de ustedes y sus idioteces, búsquense una vida y dejen de intentar joder la mía.

Empujé a Laurent para pasar de largo y me sentí orgulloso. Por un instante, sentí como una parte de mí se liberaba de un gran peso muerto y sonreí.

—

Mientras me encaminaba hacia la cafetería, varios intentaron saludarme y los ignoré a todos. No estaba seguro de a quien debía saludar y a quien no, la verdad es que muchos de los que eran mis amigos ahora me ignoraban, así que era mejor no tener contacto con nadie para no cometer más errores. Me encaminé a la gran fila del bufé, tomé un trozo de pizza, una soda y después de pagar, miré a mí alrededor. Era la primera vez que no sabía hacia donde debía dirigirme y me estresó por un segundo.

¿Debía sentarme solo?, ¿A eso me estaba reduciendo todo esto del cambio, a ser un don nadie?

¿Qué hubiese hecho el viejo Edward?

Paseé la mirada por el lugar y divisé a Bella con mi hermano, Tanya y Jasper, lo sopesé un segundo y decidí caminar hacia allá. ¿Qué podía perder?

Dejé mi charola sobre la mesa y cuatro pares de ojos se posaron sobre mí con sorpresa.

—¿Puedo? —pregunté no muy seguro.

—Claro —contestó Bella luego de unos segundos. Escuché gruñir a Emmett y esperé a que soltara su queja.

—¡Lárgate Edward!, ¿A caso no te esperan tus amigos los idiotas? —el reclamo de mi hermano dolió de cierta forma, pero en lugar de demostrar debilidad, me enfurecí. ¿No podía solo estar agradecido solo de estar cerca de mí?

—¿Qué tramas si se puede saber? —cuestionó Jasper seriamente. Lo miré intentando parecer calmado, pero sus miradas hostiles, me estaban poniendo en cierto grado de estrés.

—¿Tienes miedo? —bufé e inmediatamente sentí como alguien golpeaba mi espinilla por debajo de la mesa. Automáticamente posé la mirada en Isabella y ella negó levemente.

—¿Buscas pelea hermanito? —replicó Emmett. Pasé la mano derecha por mis cabellos e intenté calmarme.

—No, sólo quiero que almorcemos en paz, ¿es mucho pedir?

—Si me lo cuentan, no me lo creo —intervino Tanya con sorna.

—Algo tramas, seguro —dijo Jasper—, puedo sentirlo. Tú humor está demasiado cambiante.

¡Y un demonio!, claro que estaba cambiante. Bella debería darme un incentivo por no golpear en el rostro a éste par de idiotas.

—Tranquilos chicos —habló por fin Bella—, algo me dice que Edward no está buscando pelea, aunque…

Sus ojos marrones me miraron intensamente y comprendí, ella deseaba que yo "arreglara" lo que estaba mal con el que era mi hermano, y con el que fue mi mejor amigo. Y deseaba que lo hiciera ahora.

¡Vaya mierda!

—Emmett, Jasper… ¿me dan un segundo afuera? —pedí lo más tranquilo que pude. Ellos lo meditaron por un momento y enseguida se pusieron de pie. Los imité y los guié hacia la salida más cercana, una vez que estuvimos fuera los encaré y organicé lo que debía decir.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó mi hermano demandantemente—, ¿Buscas pelea? —dijo al tiempo en que se remangaba la camisa.

—No —me apresuré a decir—, la verdad, no sé por donde comenzar…

Intenté recordar como era pasar el tiempo con ellos y eso me tranquilizó, los tres solíamos divertirnos bastante, aunque claro, al final no fue suficiente para que yo mantuviera la promesa de amigos para siempre.

—Siento mucho que las cosas sean así entre nosotros —comencé. Luché conmigo mismo para no rodar los ojos, o para no vomitar en el mejor de los casos y proseguí: —. Me he dado cuenta que los hecho de menos, a todos y quiero enmendar el daño…

Emmett comenzó a reír y Jasper entrecerró los ojos.

—Si, claro —bufó.

—Es de verdad —me defendí repentinamente molesto—, Bella me ha hecho ver que estaba mal y que me he portado como una mierda con todos… Ya sé que no será fácil, pero quiero recuperar su confianza.

—No nací ayer Eddie —dijo mi hermano seriamente otra vez—, ¿esperas que creamos que has decidido cambiar solo de la noche a la mañana?

—Ayer ni siquiera nos mirabas —concluyó el rubio nuevamente—, mejor dinos lo que tramas.

—¡Maldita sea, ya se los dije!, ¿Qué esperan, que implore por su perdón? —gruñí furioso. Los cabrones no me la dejarían fácil y se estaban aprovechando.

—No sería mala idea —murmuraron sincronizada mente, antes de comenzar a reír y entonces fruncí el ceño.

¿Y el loco aquí era yo?

—Ven —Jasper me hizo una seña para que me acercara, parecía dispuesto a darme un abrazo, de esos al estilo fraternal. Me acerqué y sin que lo esperara, recibí un puñetazo directo en la boca, lo que me llevó directo al suelo. Lo miré sorprendido—. Tenía muchas ganas de golpearte desde cuando —confesó—, y la verdad es que no será fácil, pero…

—Somos hermanos, amigos para siempre, ¿no? —fue el turno de Emmett para hablar y me tendió la mano. La tomé y antes de que lograra levantarme del piso, él también me soltó un golpe en el rostro.

¡Demonios!

Eso dejaría un grave moretón.

Apreté los puños con fuerza y me preparé para mandar todo a la mierda, Isabella podía meterse su asqueroso trato por…

—Lo siento —rió mi hermano—, la verdad es que te lo merecías.

Me volvió a tender la mano y la tomé, me incorporé en un segundo y ambos me abrazaron. Tragué saliva y me congelé. Un raro calor me inundó y me sentí bien, en familia nuevamente, les sonreí.

—Gracias, les prometo que…

—No hace falta Eddie…

—Un acto vale más que mil palabras, ¿no? —finalizó Jasper sonriente. Eso me decía dos cosas. Una, que no confiaban del todo en mí y dos, que me estarían vigilando para ponerme una paliza en cuanto metiera la pata.

Genial.

Los tres regresamos a la cafetería y la mirada expectante de Bella nos recibió, parecía dichosa y ¿feliz?

Seguramente no por mí, si no por sus amigos, pero verla así me gustó. El almuerzo transcurrió bastante incómodo a momentos, yo no tenía la menor idea de cómo actuar con ellos y parecía que no estaban dispuestos a darme tregua con bromas al estilo "el traidor que regresa a casa", era estresante y reconfortante en misma medida.

—No puedo creer lo que mis ojos ven —Jessica se situó a un costado de mí y su aroma a perfume barato me causó nauseas—. ¿Qué haces sentado con éstos perdedores Eddie?

—¿A caso la perra de Isabella te ha lanzado un hechizo? —preguntó Kate y la fulminé con la mirada.

—Largo, déjennos tranquilos —gruñí viéndolas fijamente—, y más cuidado con sus palabras.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —gritó Jessica—, ¡nos estás cambiando por éstos!

—Suficiente —bufó Bella al tiempo en que se ponía de pie—. Me tienen realmente cansada parvada de golfas, ¿no captan que Edward no las quiere cerca?

—¿Quién nos lo va a impedir? —se burló Kate—, ¿tú?, ¡no me hagas reír!

Bella tomó su soda y se la vertió en la cabeza a Kate, lo cual logró que todos comenzáramos a reír. Era increíble ver a ésta nueva Isabella en acción, me embriagaba.

—La próxima vez que te vea cerca de alguno de mis amigos, te arrancaré uno por uno esos rizos rubios que tienes, ¿comprendes? —sentenció—. ¡Ahora, largo todas!

Las chicas comenzaron a quejarse, pero se retiraron casi corriendo.

—Eso fue increíble Bella —le dije sonriente—, eres impresionante.

Un leve sonrojo se extendió por sus mejillas y sonrió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrió para mí como antes. Lucía tan dulce y tierna que daban ganas de…

¡Enfócate Edward!, no es momento de sentimentalismos absurdos. Recuerda tu objetivo.

_O sólo puedes aceptar que estás enamorado de ella_… ¡esa molesta voz de nuevo!, ¿A caso no desaparecerá nunca?

Esto no es por amor, es sólo por sexo… ¿verdad?

—

_Continuará…_

—

**¡Hola!**

¿Qué les ha parecido?

Parece que Eddie lucha mucho consigo mismo para volver a cambiar.

¿Creen que ésta autora merece un comentario? :3 No les quitará más de un minuto.

Por cierto, subí un nuevo fic Edward/Bella por si quieren pasar a leerlo, se llama:

"**Rendid ante ti"**

Bueno, me despido y nos estamos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
